Changer de présent
by EuropaLuce
Summary: Harry change de temps et l'histoire. De retour au temps des Maraudeurs, il peut sauver des vies et tomber des nus. Il se trouve un compagnon et se découvre de nouveaux parents. Il sauve les serpents et dévoile deux griffons qui ne font pas dans la Lumière. Venez découvrir un Harry Potter voyageur temporel qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Prologue

**Changer de présent**

_**Disclamer : les personnages de Harry Potter et les lieux ne sont pas à moi. Ne m'appartiens que l'idée générale de la fic.**_

PROLOGUE

Le sang gouttait et imbibait le parquet sale de la « chambre » d'Harry. On l'avait ranimé de force quand il avait reçu le second avada de Voldemort. On l'avait obligé à vivre, et on l'envoyait à la mort chez son oncle ! Il toussa, crachant du sang pour essayer de libérer sa gorge et gémit :

_ S'il vous plaît… Être heureux…

La pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans une éblouissante lumière blanche. A des dizaines de kilomètres de là, une alarme se mit à retentir furieusement, causant au vieil homme qui l'avait installé une frayeur qui faillit lui faire faire un infarctus. Il appela aussitôt ses meilleurs professeurs et se précipita vers le lieu surveillé.


	2. L'arrivée

_**Changer de présent**_

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle, sauf l'idée**

Chapitre un : L'arrivée

La lumière passa la barrière de ses paupières, le faisant gémir et gigoter. Surprit de se sentir installé confortablement et sans aucune douleur, il ouvrit les yeux. Reconnaissant les lieux, il s'exclama :

_ Mais qu'es-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?

_ Nous, nous aimerions savoir qui vous êtes.

_ Professeur Dumbledore ? Madame Pomfresh ?

_ Je vois que vous nous connaissez…

_ Mais bien sûr ! J'étudie ici depuis presque six ans !

_ Non, je crois que je le saurais. Lui répondit jovialement le directeur.

_ Je sais encore ce que je dis !

_ Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?

_ Harry Potter.

_ C'est impossible… Le seul Potter dans cette école est James Potter, et il n'a que 16ans.

_ Pardon ?! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle, professeur.

_ Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

_ J'étais tranquillement en train de me vider de son sang, et j'ai souhaité… être heureux. Il y a eu une lumière blanche, et je me suis retrouvé ici. James Potter est mon père, professeur !

_ Je vois… En tout cas, la Magie a dû entendre votre vœu, car vous avez seulement un vague air de famille. Je pense qu'elle veut que vous changiez le passé. Enfin, le futur. Où le présent, maintenant. C'est une affaire de point de vue.

_ Ca veut dire que je vais voir mes parents ! Et Sirius avant Azkaban ! Et Rémus ! Je vais pouvoir sauver Sévérus ! Et Regulus ! Et… Et…

_ Du calme, mon garçon ! Pour le moment, il faut vous trouver une identité.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider.

_ … Arès. Arès Electre Iril.

_ C'est un très beau nom, quoique le prénom soit un peu sombre.

_ … On a tous une part de noirceur.

_ Maintenant que vous avez son nom, allez faire votre boulot, Albus, que je puisse m'occuper de mon patient ! Il était presque mort quand il est arrivé ! Nous verrons pour sa vie ici une fois qu'il sera remit !

Le nouvellement nommé Arès observa les appartements que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Les lieux étaient sobres mais accueillants. Il n'avait pas pu se voir dans un miroir avant qu'il d'être ici. Le directeur s'était vite éclipsé, le laissant seul. Il chercha la salle de bain et eut une exclamation stupéfaite. Ses cheveux lui descendaient dans le milieu du dos, ils étaient toujours noirs, mais avaient maintenant des reflets argentés. Ses yeux étaient toujours verts mais n'avaient plus la même teinte que ceux de sa mère et des paillettes bleues et ambres y étaient parsemées. Son visage était plus fin, lui conférant une apparence androgyne. Il avait grandi aussi, frôlant le mètre soixante-dix mais ses épaules, son torse et ses jambes étaient plus fins, presque féminins. Il remarqua un tatouage sur son épaule : un serpent vert avec les yeux argent se mordant la queue avec un griffon or ayant les yeux rouges dans le cercle. Par contre, sa peau avait gardée sa couleur dorée. Il observa son dos et glapit en voyant deux immenses ailes tatouées des omoplates aux reins. Elles étaient magnifiques, presque réelles. Il sursauta une seconde fois quand les ailes d'encres sortirent de son dos, comme celles d'un ange. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand elles disparurent, et choisit de taire cette nouvelle bizarrerie à Dumbledore. Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche, et en sorti une demi-heure plus tard, se battant avec ses cheveux.

_ Mais vous aller vous coiffer !

_ Il existe des sorts pour ça, jeune homme.

Arès sursauta et regarda autour de lui, personne. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le miroir, s'exaspéra la voix.

_ Que… Quoi ?

_ Je suis le miroir ! Vous n'avez jamais vu de miroir magique de votre vie !?

_ Si. Celui du Rised. Ceux des dortoirs le sont ?

_ Le miroir du Rised n'est pas magique, il est enchanté et oui, les miroirs des dortoirs le sont. Mais vous ne deviez pas y faire attention, se moqua le reflet.

_ Bien. Dites-moi un sort pour coiffer mes cheveux. S'il vous plaît.

Arès marchait dans les couloirs. Il avait le regard flou, et avançait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il atterrit devant la Salle Va-et-Vient puis y entra. Il se dirigea directement vers le buste d'une statue recouverte d'une étrange perruque. Il retira la coiffe et prit le diadème qui se trouvait dessous. Il conjura une boîte, et enferma l'objet à l'intérieur. Il sortit de la pièce, rentra dans ses appartements, posa la boite au fond de son armoire et se coucha dans son lit, avant de s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, il entendit le murmure singulier d'un horcruxe, et trouva le diadème. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans la Salle sur Demande.

_ N'aie pas peur, entendit-il, laisse-moi te guider.

Le jeune homme se détendit, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait confiance en cette voix. Il inspecta son armoire, et fut assez surpris. Elle était remplie de magnifiques vêtements assez sombres, il n'y avait pas de robe du style de Dumbledore. Il prit un pantalon en toile noire, une chemise en coton verte à reflets bleus et enfila une paire de chaussures blanches. Il se coiffa et descendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Dans l'ombre des Grandes Portes, il observait la Cérémonie. Il avait parcourut la Salle du regard en s'attardant sur ses parents, les Maraudeurs, ainsi que d'autres élèves de chaque Maison. Il avait failli perdre son calme en voyant Peter. Il avait failli lui sauter dessus, mais il s'était retenu en se rappelant qu'il pouvait changer son présent. Non ! Il devait changer son présent.

Il fixa à nouveau son attention sur la Répartition. Tous les élèves de premières années étaient passés mais personne ne rangea le Choixpeau.

_ Chers élèves ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un nouvel élève qui rentera directement en sixième année. Veillez accueillir Iril, Arès. Il nous vient d'un autre temps.

Arès se retint de se frapper le front. Et pourquoi ne pas crier qu'il était le fils Potter et qu'il devait tuer Voldemort aussi tant qu'il y était !

_ Je vous prierais de ne pas lui poser de question sur son époque.

Comme s'ils allaient lui obéir ! Il avait mangé trop de bonbons aux citrons.

_ Maintenant, il va passer sous le Choixpeau. M. Iril ?

Il sortit de l'ombre et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il n'y fit pas attention et marcha calmement vers le tabouret. McGonagall lâcha l'objet magique sur sa tête, lui masquant la vue de la Grande Salle.

_ Harry Potter… Ou maintenant, Arès Iril. Voyons voir… Beaucoup de courage et de ruse. De la loyauté à revendre et de l'intelligence ainsi que de l'imagination. Mm… Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche en restant muet. Ta mission échouera si tu vas chez les serpents ou les blaireaux. Aigle ou griffon… Une préférence ?

_ Non.

_ Très bien. GRYFFONDOR !

La salle était silencieuse, le Choixpeau avait rarement mit autant de temps pour choisir la Maison d'un élève. Arès retira l'objet, le posa sur la chaise et se dirigea vers sa table.

_ Bonjour.

_ Salut, lui dit la jolie rousse en face de lui. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, préfète. Les quatre andouilles que tu vois là se font appeler les Maraudeurs : James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Ils grimacèrent à la qualification, avant de le saluer en souriant. Il hocha la tête en réponse. La préfète continua à présenter les diverses personnes autour d'eux à table.

_ On peut te poser des questions ? Demanda Black dès qu'elle eut fini.

_ Bien sûr. Mais, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, je n'y répondrais pas forcément.

XxXxXxXxX

Quand le trio arriva sur les lieux, tout était silencieux. L'air était lourd de magie. Le plus âgé des trois se dirigea à grands pas vers la maison numéro 4. Il entra sans frapper et fut surpris de trouver la maison vide. Il fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison avant de tomber sur une porte fermée de nombreux verrous, tous verrouillés. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, et l'odeur du sang le prit au nez. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et la femme alluma la lumière. Les trois personnes hoquetèrent de dégoût et d'horreur en voyant la pièce. La fenêtre était condamnée par des planches de bois, le sol était noir de crasse et recouvert d'une grande flaque de liquide carmin. Les restes d'une armoire appuyés contre un mur, un bureau à demi écroulé et une paillasse miteuse composaient les seuls meubles de la chambre.

_ Pointe les affaires de Harry, ordonna le plus vieux à sa baguette.

L'objet se tourna vers le lit et la femme l'inspecta mais ne trouva rien. Le plus jeune s'avança à son tour, mais tâta sous le matelas et trouva une latte défaite. Il plongea la main dedans et en sortit une cape ainsi qu'un parchemin. A ce moment, la baguette de l'ancien changea de direction et les dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier. Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte d'un sort. Il trouva une malle non-ouverte avec un matelas moisi et une couverture rongée par les mites.

_ Professeur, gémit la femme, où est Harry ?

_ Je crains qu'il ne soit mort.

Le second homme, toujours agenouillé face au placard, avait les yeux dans le vide.

_ J'avais tort, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Il n'était pas traité comme un roi.

_ Personne ne savait. Il ne l'a dit à personne.

_ Qui aurait eu confiance en l'Elu s'il n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre sa famille moldue !

_ Séverus…

_ Ne me dites pas que vous l'auriez renvoyé ici si vous aviez su ce qu'il se passait !

_ Je ne sais pas, Séverus. Je ne sais pas.

Le susnommé allait ouvrir la bouche quand de nouveaux souvenirs s'implantèrent dans leurs mémoires.

_ Il n'est pas mort… Il est là-bas, s'exclama Minerva.

_ Et il change aujourd'hui…

_ Albus ?

_ La Magie lui en a donné l'ordre. Arès Iril.

_ Arès Iril, répéta l'homme en noir.

Patmol regarda le nouveau étrangement, presque fixement. C'est vrai qu'il était plus que beau.

_ De quel époque viens-tu ?

_ D'un endroit qui n'existe plus puisque je suis ici.

Il gémit, ça ne l'aidait pas !

_ Tu veux dire du futur ? Demanda Lily.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Interrogea James.

_ Si son époque n'existe plus, il vient du futur puisqu'il le change en étant ici. S'il retournait à son époque, ce ne serait plus du tout pareil.

_ Tu es un génie ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

_ Que sommes-nous devenus ? Demanda Pettigrew d'une petite voix timide.

_ Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

_ C'est si horrible que ça ?

_ Oui.

Les Maraudeurs étaient réunis en cercle dans la Salle sur Demande.

_ Que pensez-vous du nouveau ? Sirius ? Commença James.

_ Il est beau. ET, il sait éviter les questions gênantes

_ Rémus ?

_ Le loup frétille de joie quand il est là. Il l'a déjà accepté mais il ne le place pas encore.

_ Peter ?

_ Il est bizarre. Il me fait peur…

_ Tu as peur de ton ombre, Peter !

_ Et toi, James ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il regarde Lily bizarrement. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il a l'air heureux de vous voir, Moony, Patmol. Mais pas toi, Peter.

_ Je pense qu'il vous regarde comme ses proches. Sa famille, ses parents, peut-être !

_ Je t'avais dis que me faire courir après Lily était une mauvaise idée ! Je n'aime pas les filles !

_ Vu les regards que tu lances à Snivellus…

_ Quoi ! Ne dis pas de conneries comme ça ! C'est Snape, merde ! Ne me fais pas gerber !

Sirius était complètement plié de rire par sa propre bêtise tandis que Rémus les regardait étrangement : il avait raté quelque chose. Peter, lui, n'avait rien comprit à ce qui se passait – ou fit tout comme.

_ Bon. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut penser à rentrer aux dortoirs.

Les deux bruns suivirent l'ordre/conseil de leur ami et ile repartirent en direction de leur Salle Commune.

Arès quitta la tour Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le parc. Il évita de peu le concierge et sortit en direction des grilles, qu'il poussa sans problème, avant de transplaner vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il arriva devant une maison abandonnée, et entra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers un pan de mur entier et complètement nu. Là, il appuya sur une marque presque invisible et le mur s'ouvrit sur une bague. Il invoqua une nouvelle boîte et plaça le bijou à l'intérieur. Il sortit de la ruine, qui s'effondra dès qu'il eut passé le seuil. Toujours dans un état second, il retourna à Poudlard et rangea la bague de Gaunt avec le diadème de Serdaigle. Il retourna dans son lit comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Personne ne remarqua son départ. Sauf deux yeux ambres…


	3. Découvertes

Changer de présent

Disclamer : voir 2 premier chapitre

Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

Quand le réveil du dortoir de sixième année Gryffondor sonna, un élève était déjà debout. Il regarda, amusé, son père et son parrain se réveillés en sursaut et Rémus jetait les draps hors du lit, prêt à partir à la salle de bain. Il vit que Peter dormait toujours.

_ Bonjour.

_ Ah ! Salut Arès. Bien dormis ?

_ Très bien. Et toi, Rémus ?

_ Magnifiquement. Merci.

Le voyageur temporel lui fit un grand sourire et le lycanthrope sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il hocha la tête et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Arès, lui, avait l'air un peu perdu. Il vit James et Sirius se lever difficilement et se frotter les yeux.

_ Bonjour, lança Black d'une voix ensommeillé.

_ Ouais… Salut, marmonna James.

_ Tu as encore rêvé de Snivellus ?

_ N'importe quoi ! Il n'est même pas bandant…

_ Tu es gay !?

_ Mm… Oui. Ça te gène ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! Je ne m'y attentais pas. C'est tout.

_ Je te l'avais dis, murmura Sirius contre son oreille.

_ Ah bon ! Tu croyais quoi ?

_ Oh ! Ce n'est pas important…

Le jeune homme quitta le dortoir, perplexe. Il savait que sa mère… Enfin, Lily, avait été amie avec Sévérus quand ils étaient jeunes mais qu'il devienne son deuxième père…

_ Tu as l'air perturbé.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Il tomba sur les yeux verts de Lily.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Arès. Qu'es-ce qui te perturbe ?

_ Ce qui était évidence est mensonge, dit-il avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

_ James, siffla-t-elle haineuse.

Devant la salle de cours il tomba sur le groupe de Serpentard. Il vit Lucius Malfoy se pavaner avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. « Au moins, une chose qui ne change pas. ». Sévérus se tenait à l'arrière, semblant attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Son regard brilla quand James arriva. Un éclair de peine illumina ses yeux, sa famille serait heureuse…

_ Tu as l'air perturbé, Arès.

_ Non, pas du tout, dit-il en se tournant vers la rousse.

Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux ne lui plût pas beaucoup : il y avait beaucoup de haine, de méprit et de jalousie.

_ Ça va ?

_ Non ! Il me court après alors qu'il n'aime même pas les femmes. Anormal ! C'est immonde ! Et toi, tu ai-

La question de l'adolescente fut interrompu par l'arrivé du professeur. Arès soupira de soulagement et se précipita dans la salle. Il s'installa aux côtés de Sévérus qui était seul. Elle s'installa à côté d'une autre élève de sa Maison.

_ Evans t'as fais son discours homophobe ?

_ Cela va sans dire, marmonna le rouge et or.

_ Ce n'est que son opinion. La Communauté Magique n'est pas homophobe.

_ Je sais. Mais il y en a toujours.

_ De quoi ?

_ Des homophobes.

_ Oui. Et se sont toujours des nés-moldus.

_ Oh non ! Dans mon niveau, il y avait quatre sang-purs, deux sang-mêlé et deux nés-moldus. Trois sang-purs étaient homophobes et le sang-mêlé élever dans les traditions Magiques aussi.

_ Tu ne mens pas.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais à mentir. Je ne suis pas un sang-mêlé qui se dit sang-pur.

_ Tu parles de…

_ Taisez-vous, cria le professeur.

_ Excusez-nous, professeur.

Rémus observa Arès tout au long de la semaine. Le jeune voyageur temporel ne se perdait jamais dans le château, même, il semblait mieux le connaître qu'eux. Il évitait les blagues des Maraudeurs les trois quart du temps et ne participait pas à la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor. Ça avait même le don de l'énervé. Le lycan repensa au moment où il avait réprimandé les Maraudeurs.

**Flash Back**

Les Maraudeurs étaient autour d'un Serpentard de quatrième année. Rémus était en arrière, comme d'habitude, et Peter trépignait d'impatience. Sirius allait lancer le premier sort quand Arès sortit de nulle part. Il évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil et ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce comportement de première année qui ne fait que gonflé les rangs de Voldemort ? En ne les jugeant que sur le fait d'âtre à Serpentard, vous les voyez seulement mangemorts et ce comportement les envoie directement dans les griffes de ce mage noir soit disant Sang-pur ! Vous défendez les moldus en vous comportant comme des bourreaux, ce qui fait croire qu'ils sont pareils ! Après, vous les voyez les massacré ! Vous ne vous en étonner même pas alors que c'est votre faute ! Et toi, Rémus, ce n'est pas parce que tu retiens tes amis qu'ils vont te lâcher ! Ais confiance en toi, par Merlin et tous les fondateurs ! Ce n'est pas ton petit problème qui va faire fuir ce qui te connaisse ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'à chaque cycle, tu as des petits désagréments que ça change ton caractère ! Toi, Pettigrow, tu aimes voir les gens souffrir sous la main de tes amis. Ils sont puissants et charismatiques. Mais une fois dehors qui l'est plus et fait souffrir beaucoup et beaucoup plus violement, hein ? Quand le rejoindras-tu pour sa puissance et la douleur qu'il inflige ? A moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas, Pettigrow ?

Fin Flash Back

Arès avait jeté le doute sur Peter et James, en colère, avait tenté de prouver qu'il avait tort.

Flash Back

_ Peter n'est pas un mangemort !

_ Prouves-le !

James avait prit le bras de Peter et remonta la manche jusqu'au coude. Le bras était blanc.

_ Finite Incante, avait dit tranquillement Arès la baguette sur le bras.

L'air supérieur de James avait disparu en voyant de marque maudite sur son bras. Il avait lâché le rat comme s'il s'était brûlé. Arès avait stupéfié le traître et s'était diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il lança un papier à Rémus.

_ Allez demander ça à Snape. Maintenant !

Fin Flash Back

Dans le bureau, Dumbledore avait regardé les six adolescents avec surprise. Arès avait prouvés ses dires grâce à la potion de Serpentard et Pettigrow avait été envoyez à Azkaban, sa baguette avait été brisée et ses pouvoirs retirer sous le conseil d'Arès.

_ Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'enfuit, ce rat, avait-il dit narquois.

Les Maraudeurs avaient hoqueté de surprise, Dumbledore avait eut un sourire amusé et Sévérus avait haussé un sourcil interrogatif.

Arès sortit une feuille de sa poche. Il cocha les cases : « Evincer définitivement Pettigrow », « Maraudeurs matures » et « Sauver Sévérus, étape 1 ». Il sourit doucement et rangea le papier. Il ne vit pas le lycan qui le suivait discrètement depuis un moment. Le corbeau se dirigea vers la Salle Va- et- Viens. Rémus le suivit à l'intérieur, s'était une salle d'entraînement. Le nouveau rouge et or s'assit au milieu de la pièce et se mit en transe. Arès s'entraînait à devenir animagus et il semblait bien partit. Dans sa tête, il était dans une forêt, il laissa son instinct le contrôler et il se retrouva devant une rivière, il put ainsi l'observer. Il était un loup géant au pelage noir et argent, ses yeux avaient gardés leur teinte. Il s'identifia comme un alpha ou du moins comme un compagnon alpha. Cela lui fit penser à Rémus qui était alpha et il sentit son loup sauter de joie. Arès, surprit, se regarda dans l'eau. Rémus ? Il était à Rémus. Dans la Salle, le loup-garou sentit ses reins s'embrasser et son loup hurler de joie. Il écarquilla les yeux, il avait devant lui son compagnon. Le terme compagnon plut à son loup. Il s'approcha du jeune homme en le voyant sortir de sa transe. Arès ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux lacs ambrés.

_ Rémus, souffla-t-il.

Le lycan se laissa tomber à genoux et s'empara des lèvres de l'autre, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le colla contre lui. Arès gémit et noua ses mains autour du cou de Rémus. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Arès posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garou.

_ Arès, souffla-t-il, d'où viens-tu ?

_ D'un futur qui doit changer, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Rémus se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre miteuse. Les nouveaux souvenirs s'implantèrent dans sa tête. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en se souvenant qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon. Il sauta de son lit et dans ses vêtements puis se précipita vers le salon. Il se stoppa net en voyant Albus, Minerva et Sévérus.

_ Qu'es-ce qui se passe, Albus ?

_ Harry change le passé.

_ Que… « D'un futur qui doit changer », murmura-t-il. Arès…

_ Oui.

Rémus se mit à bafouiller puis rougit brusquement, sans raison apparente.

Arès était dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était presque minuit et tout le château était endormit. Il était assit au bord d'une falaise. Il se leva soudainement et hurla de toutes ses forces. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales demandent grâce. Il en avait besoin, pour tout assimiler. Faire face aux autres en gardant une expression neutre était assez facile mais assimiler… Il se mit à tousser tant il avait crié avec l'impression qu'on lui arraché les poumons. Il tomba sur le cul et invoqua parchemins, plumes et encres.

« 1. Je ne sais pas qui est mon autre père. Sévérus ?

2. Je suis le compagnon de Rémus.

3. Lily est homophobe. Dangereuse ?

4. La Magie cherche les horcruxes à ma place.

5. Pettigrow est hors-jeu. Bonne chose.

6. Empêché la création de la prophétie. »

Le brun soupira et posa sa feuille à côté de lui. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, le papier oublié. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir et se coucha, pensif. Il poussa un profond soupir, se nicha dans ses draps et s'endormit comme une masse. Morphée lui donna accès aux pays des rêves. Arès retourna dans la forêt sous sa forme de loup.


	4. Serpentards et pleine lune

Chapitre 3 : Serpentards et pleine lune

* * * Arès arriva devant la Salle Commune des verts et argents. Le couloir était vide et silencieux. Il se tourna vers le passage et murmura en fourchelangue le mot de passe du fondateur. Le passage s'ouvrit juste assez pour le laisser passer et se referma sur ses pieds. La Salle était presque identique à celle qu'il avait « visitée » lors de sa deuxième année. Il ordonna à sa baguette de lui montrer le chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs masculins. Il les visita et jeta quelque sort aux élèves qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Il vérifia les avant-bras de Sévérus et Regulus, il soupira de soulagement en les voyants non-marqués. Il leur donna un avant-goût de leurs futurs en leurs transmettant certains de ses souvenirs. Il espérait que cela serait un bon commencement. Devant Lucius Malfoy et sa si belle chevelure blanche, il ne put que sortir les ciseaux « repousse naturelle » qu'il avait trouvée dans ses affaires, l'invention des jumeaux allait bien lui servir. Il lui fit une coupe plus qu'horrible et lui teint les cheveux en différentes couleurs. Arès eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le résultat. Très fier de lui, il passa chez les filles.

* * * Au petit-déjeuner, les Serpentards arrivèrent bon dernier, tous plus ou moins… Transformé. Les autres Maisons étaient pliées de rire en les voyants. Malfoy avait les cheveux complètement asymétriques et coloré de rouge, jaune, bleu, bronze, noir, vert, et d'autres couleurs plus voyantes les unes que les autres. Bellatrix Black avait l'air de sortir de l'asile, sa sœur Narcissa avait l'air d'une souillon, Sévérus avait les cheveux propres, le teint frais et des vêtements de bonne facture, Regulus avait les cheveux en pétard et était vêtu comme une racaille. Crabbe et Goyle étaient vêtus à la judoka mais complètement défait, sans pour autant montrer leurs physionomies. Et bien d'autre transformation. D'un seul coup, un bruit d'explosion retentit et la Grande Salle fut enfumée. Quand elle se dissipa, tous le monde étaient transformés, sauf les verts et argents qui l'étaient déjà. James avait ses bois, la peau de la couleur de son pelage et des sabots à la place des mains et des pieds. Sirius avait ses oreilles et sa queue de chien. Les deux leaders Maraudeurs avaient aussi des vêtements de seconde main. Rémus, lui, avait les oreilles et la queue de loup ainsi que des vêtements de meilleure facture. Lily était vêtu d'une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, d'un haut décolleté et de petit talon, le livre qu'elle avait à la main avait changé et était maintenant un roman citronné. Dumbledore avait une robe blanche et sans fourniture, sa barbe était nattée avec les couleurs des quatre Maisons et ses cheveux se levaient au dessus de sa tête. McGonagall avait ses attributs animagus, elle portait un kilt et une cornemuse. Il en allait ainsi pour toute les personne de l'assemblé et tous- sans les serpent- riaient. Une banderole sortie de nulle part et on pouvait lire :

« Professeurs, élèves, chez Maraudeurs tremblez ! Tremblez de rire ! »

Le rire était tel que personne ne chercha à savoir qui avait fait le coup. Même les Maraudeurs. Les deux plus vexé avait été Malfoy et Lily.

* * * Sévérus avait été surprit quand il avait vu ses vêtements et le nouveau produit pour ses cheveux- avec la formule qui va avec. Il était resté bouché bée. Il commença à se mettre en colère quand un apparu devant ses yeux :

« Snape,

Ne prends pas ça pour de la pitié ou de la moquerie. Non, ces vêtements ne sont pas enchantés pour t'humilier. Et oui, ce produit marche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras le droit de m'humilier.

Ne cherche pas la reconnaissance de tous, un jour ils t'aiment, le lendemain te haïssent. _IL_ n'est pas une solution.

Pour ton bien. »

Et le Serpentard vu ce qui lui était réservé. Il frémit de peur et se jura de tout faire pout garder sa peau immaculée.

* * * Regulus observa ses vêtements avec suspicion puis il les prit et les enfila. Il se trouva beau et se regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il ne toucha pas à ses cheveux et sourit au miroir. Un parchemin apparu devant ses yeux :

« R.A.B,

Se sont les initiales qui m'ont sauvé. Fuis tes parents. Ne cherche plus à leur faire plaisir. Plais-toi à toi-même. Les Ténèbres ne te vont pas. Il utilisera ton ami.

Pour ton bien. »

Il vit ce qui lui arriverait. Il frémit de haine et se promit d'aller voir son frère. Sirius… Sa peau resterait blanche, pour lui. Il ne le trairait pas. Pas lui, sa famille.

* * * Rémus toucha les nouvelles oreilles. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé son loup qu'à ce moment. Il toucha ses vêtements et fut de nouveau surprit de leur qualité.

_ Sais-tu que plus tu rejettes ton loup, plus tu souffres ?

Le lycan sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus. Intrus qui s'avéra être Arès.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Un ami l'à découvert peu avant que je parte mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il rejeter le loup pour fusionner avec.

_ Comment faire ?

_ Le loup demande asile en partageant ton corps. Laisse juste le loup faire tomber tes barrières à la pleine lune.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui.

_ Seras-tu là ?

_ Peut être…

Rémus crut un instant à une hallucination quand il le vit disparaître derrière une tenture. Mais ses mots résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un message du futur. Puisqu'il ne devait pas rejeter son loup, il ne le ferait pas. Il pourrait au moins avoir des transformations moins douloureuses, ce qui ne serait pas de refus.

* * * Arès, assoupi dans la Salle Commune, se leva doucement et sortit de la chaleureuse pièce rouge et or, il quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il transplana dans le Manoir Malfoy, où même les elfes de maison dormaient. Il se dirigea vers une pièce secrète où il récupéra un journal avec écrit « Tom Elvis Jedusor » en fourchelangue. Le journal était posé sur un coussin de soie vert et argent, il n'y avait aucun sort de protection autour. Le journal de Voldemort en main, il fit demi-tour et traversa le manoir en sens inverse. Il sortit des barrières anti-transplantage et disparu des environs du Manoir Malfoy. Arrivé à Poudlard, il rangea le nouveau morceau d'âme avec les autres. Il en avait la moitié puisque « Harry » avait été détruit.

* * * Snape se réveilla en sursaut. Ça faisait un bon mois que Potter était partit dans le passé et autant de temps que sa marque le faisait souffrir. Il se frotta les tempes et grogna en sentant les effets de Potter sur le passé et le présent. Surprit, il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu n'as pas fais ça, morveux ?

Il releva sa manche et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant son avant-bras immaculé.

_ Sale gosse, marmonna-t-il heureux tout de même.

Il se leva et se prépara quand Albus arriva en trombe dans ses appartements personnels.

_ Regulus Black est revenu d'entre les morts et il n'est plus marqué !

_ Je n'ai plus la marque non plus.

_ Que… Harry.

_ Oui, Potter. Qui d'autres ?

* * * Arès était dans la bibliothèque en train de faire ses devoirs quand une ombre apparue au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et tomba sur le petit frère de Sirius.

_ Black, que puis-je pour toi ?

_ Me dire pourquoi est-on que deux à avoir été prévenu contre _Lui_.

_ Qui te dit que c'est moi ?

_ Tu es le seul nouveau qui soit assez doué en magie pour pouvoir entrer dans notre Maison sans te faire prendre et de lancer des sorts comme ceux qu'on a reçu. De plus, tu viens d'une autre époque et je n'ai aucun doute sur les souvenirs que tu as donné.

_ Ok. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu me fais la morale.

_ Il n'y a pas que Sévérus et moi qui ne veulent pas entrer dans ses ordres mais qui sont obliger.

_ Donne-moi un nom.

_ Bella…

_ Non. Je ne crois pas.

_ Narcissa.

_ Déjà mieux.

_ Comment ça « Déjà mieux », grogna le vert et argent.

_ Calme tes ardeurs, Black ! Amène-la à la Salle sur Demande quand tout le monde sera couché. Viens avec Snape aussi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu veux vivre et être libre, non ?

_ Oui ?

_ Alors, ramène ton cul comme je te le demande.

Le Serpentard grogna de mécontentement mais acquiesça finalement. Non sans fusiller le rouge et or des yeux. Arès leva un sourcil moqueur et le congédia d'un geste. Black parti, outré.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu ça, demanda Rémus qui sortit du rayonnage suivant.

_ Car il n'y a rien de plus important que sa famille, tant qu'on l'aime et peut importe ses membres. Blaireaux, aigles, serpents ou lion. Blond, brun, châtain, roux. Blanc, noir, jaune. Animagus, lycan, vampire, elfe, mangemort repentit, né-moldu, sang-mêlé, traitre à son sang, sang-pur. Hétéro, bi, homo.

_ Tu es très ouvert.

_ Oui. Mais tu diras à James et Sirius d'être plus discret, dit-il en partant.

_ Discret sur quoi ?

_ Ah ! Ah !

Arès partit, laissant Rémus confus.

* * * James et Sirius étaient installés sur une table de la Salle Commune quand le lycan débarqua d'un seul coup et les entraîna dans le dortoir.

_ Rémus, demanda le chien.

_ Pourquoi Arès m'a dit de vous dire d'être plus discret ?

_ Que… Quoi !

Il les regarda réellement et eut le choc de sa vie en voyant leurs auras- 1er choc- qui s'entremêlée- 2ème choc- et fusionner parfois- 3ème choc.

_ Vous êtes ensemble, murmura-t-il. Plus que ça, vous êtes des âmes-sœurs !

Les deux bruns eurent la décence de rougir et de baisser le regard.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ?

_ On avait peur de ta réaction Moony.

_ Et on ne voulait pas choquer tout Poudlard avec notre héritage et couple.

_ Votre héritage ?

James e concentra et son image se brouilla. Quand il fut de nouveau net ce n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait devant lui. Sa peau était devenu dorée, ses cheveux avaient poussés dans son dos, ses yeux avaient prit une verte-marron avec des pépites d'or et deux magnifique ailes dorés battaient dans son dos.

_ Un elfe supérieur soumis, murmura Rémus.

_ Le prince même.

Lupin tourna son regard vers Sirius et son image devient toute aussi floue que celle de James il y a un instant. Quand il fut net, sa peau était devenue aussi pâle que la lune, ses cheveux étaient tellement noirs qu'ils semblaient absorbés la lumière, ses yeux avaient gardé leur teinte originale mais des éclats bleus et verts y dansaient et dans son dos, tombaient deux grandes ailes noires en encre. Sur sa joue, un serpent se mordait la queue entourant un griffon.

_ Un ange de la nuit, murmura-t-il ébahit.

_ Royal quand même.

_ Que… Quoi ?

_ Je suis le prince de royaume des elfes supérieurs.

_ Et je suis l'avant dernier prétendant au trône des anges nocturnes.

_ Et ils ont une vie sexuelle débridée.

Les trois Maraudeurs sursautèrent en l'entendant.

_ Arès ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

_ Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Rémus si tu ne m'entends pas.

Une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Moony et il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu es… Enfin… Ils sont… Tu… Ils…

_ Oui. … Calme-toi Moony !

_ Mais… Mon moi du futur…

_ Sera avec Arès.

_ Mais… Il y aura deux toi…

_ Non. La Magie a fait en sorte que mes gènes ne soit pas les mêmes que ceux de moi futur d'ici.

_ Merci Arès.

_ Mais de rien.

Arès haleta soudain. Il semblait pâle. Il sortit de la pièce en trombe et courut jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Evans était en train d'ensorceler James et Sirius était assommé dans un coin.

_ Qu'es-ce qui se passe, grogna Arès.

L'air se chargea de magie et les vitres tremblèrent.

_ Il est à moi, hurla la rousse. JE suis celle qui illumine sa vie ! Pas ce serpent infiltré ! Il DOIT aimer !

_ Ah oui… Et pourquoi, ralla le voyageur temporel.

_ PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER QULQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI ! SURTOUT PAS UN HOMME ! C'EST ANORMAL !

_ Et être une sorcière n'est-il pas anormal aux yeux de Pétunia ?

_ Par… Pardon, bafouilla Evans.

_ Ne te traite-t-elle pas comme un monstre anormal à bannir de la surface de la terre ? N'a-t-elle pas un regard dégoutée quand elle voit l'importance que ta réussite dans ce monde suscite chez vos parents ? Ne te regard-t-elle pas de haut ? N'affiche-t-elle pas un regard heureux quand elle voit que tu es fâché avec ton premier ami ? Ami qui t'as fais découvrir le monde de la magie ! Ami qui ne voit plus qu'une homophobe !

_ Sévérus n'est qu'un monstre qui aime les hommes ! Il n'est qu'un mangemort !

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame claqua et Evans regarda autour d'elle. Sirius et James avaient été sortit de la pièce et emmené à l'infirmerie.

_ TU ES COMME EUX ! MONSTRE ! ANORMAL ! ENDOLORIS !

Le sort toucha Arès mais il serra les dents et continua à se tenir debout face à celle qu'il avait cru sa mère pendant si longtemps. La préfète augmenta la puissance de son sort et le jeune homme se mit à trembler mais toujours aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle hurla de rage et lança son sort à pleine puissance. Arès tomba au sol mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il commença à convulser quand le portait s'ouvrit sur la directrice adjointe et Dumbledore. McGonagall stupéfia la jeune Evans.

_ J'emmène le jeune Iril à l'infirmerie, annonça le directeur. Il faudra m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Oui, professeur.

* * * Arès ouvrit lentement les yeux en grognant, il avait l'impression d'avoir toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses en feu. Il se redressa en position semi assise et regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie, évidement ! En même temps, vu la puissance des doloris d'Evans il se surprenait à ne pas être fou ou du moins comme les parents de Neville.

_ Monsieur Iril ! Vous êtes déjà réveillé !

_ Il semblerait Madame Pomfresh.

_ Vous vous rappelez ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Bien sûr. J'étais en train de discuter avec Rémus quand j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai courus jusqu'à la Salle Commune et j'ai vu Sirius assommé au sol et James en train de subir un ensorcellement d'Evans. Je l'ai déconcentré et on a évacué James et Sirius. Quand le portrait à claquer, elle s'est rendue compte que sa proie avait disparu et elle m'a accusé d'être un monstre homosexuel comme eux- et même si c'était vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regarde- elle s'est énervé et m'a lancer le doloris. Comme je n'hurlais pas, elle l'a lancé plus fort. Et le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé. Je me suis évanoui après, je crois.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que normalement vous deviez être fou ?

_ Vous savez très bien que la Magie ne me laisserait pas mourir ou être inapte à ma mission avant la fin de celle-ci ?

_ Vous ne pouviez pas invoquer un bouclier ?

_ Vous savez quel genre de bouclier il faut contre les impardonnables ! Et la puissance qu'il faut pour avoir un tel bouclier. Je ne pouvais pas encore montrer l'étendu de ma puissance. Principalement à cause de la forme de ce dit bouclier.

_ N'a-t-il pas changé de forme ?

_ Si. Mais ce n'est pas mieux qu'avant !

_ Très bien, soupira l'infirmière. Monsieur Lupin veut vous parler, je le laisse venir ?

_ Oui. Mais ça fais combien de temps que je dors ?

_ Pas une demi-journée.

_ Merci.

Madame Pomfresh quitta les abords du lit d'Arès et alla chercher Rémus qui attendait à la porte. Pour Arès autant que pour James et Sirius.

_ Monsieur Iril est réveillé, il peut vous voir mais ne le secouez pas trop. Il a prit de nombreux doloris.

_ Je sais, j'étais derrière le directeur.

_ Bien. Suivez-moi !

Rémus entra dans le territoire du dragon et vit que trois des lits étaient fermés par des rideaux. L'infirmière l'entraîna vers le troisième lit, qui abritait Arès. Le jeune voyageur temporel avait le teint pâle et semblait fatigué.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Mm… Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme mais ça va. Et toi ?

_ Je sais bien. J'ai eus peur…

_ J'imagine, ricana Arès, que voir une personne que vous croyiez connaître devenir comme Evans.

_ C'est encore plus choquant que pour Pe… Pour lui…

_ Quand est la pleine ?

_ Dans… Dans trois jours, répondit Rémus surprit par le changement de sujet soudain.

_ Mm… J'arriverais à sortir d'ici là. Je ne veux pas te laissé seul pour ça. Surtout que ses deux là ne seront certainement pas sortit. Sirius a été très franchement assommé, il y avait même un début de fêlure et James doit se remettre du sort de contrôle. Evans aurait prit entièrement le contrôle de l'esprit de James avant leur sortie de Poudlard et même le lien qui unit Sirius et James n'aurait pas suffit à rompre le contrôle d'elle aurait eut. Mais James aurait quand même eut des moments de lucidités…

_ Tu as l'air énervé contre ça.

_ Oui, soupira-t-il. Personne n'avait sauvé James d'Evans à mon époque.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelque instant : Rémus observait son compagnon- bien qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup avancés de ce côté-là- et Arès, lui, réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Qu'a-t-on fait d'Evans ?

_ Un médicomage l'a examiné et l'a jugée bonne pour un long séjour dans l'aile psychiatrique de St Mangouste.

_ Elle a accès à sa baguette ?

_ Non ! Elle lui a été confisquée et le sera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jugée apte à vivre dans le monde sorcier ou moldu sans causé de soucis et elle la récupéra soit elle est jugé inapte à vivre dans l'un des deux mondes sans être un danger alors là, sa baguette sera brisée, redonnée à Ollivander et Lily sera internée à vie.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir de sitôt, grogna le voyageur temporel. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de lui faire !

_ Ce n'est plus de votre ressort, Monsieur Iril. Monsieur Lupin, votre ami a besoin de repos si vous voulez qu'il puisse vous accompagné dans trois jours.

_ Bien, Madame Pomfresh. A plus tard Arès.

_ Oui. A plus.

Le lycan quitta les alentours du lit d'Arès et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit un gémissement à peine eut-il franchit la porte. Il suivit son ouïe et se trouva face à Sévérus.

_ Snape ?

_ Qu'es-ce que tu veux, Lupin ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Qu'es-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

_ Tu as raison. Question débile. Besoin d'aide ?

_ Pour que tu puisses m'humilier ?

_ Non ! J'ai découvert que l'un de mes amis était un mangemort, que notre préfète était folle, que mon compagnon n'est pas de ce temps et on a réussit à me cacher un couple alors que je vis avec eux. Alors, pourquoi ne réviserais-je mon jugement que pour eux ?

_ Très bien, marmonna le serpent, je te dicterais où me conduire.

* * * Il était presque minuit quand une ombre se faufila hors de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était depuis longtemps endormie et Arès n'avait eut que très peu de mal à quitter l'antre du dragon. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande et vit ses invités qui l'attendaient.

_ Bonsoir Messieurs, Mademoiselle.

_ Iril… Nous sommes venu car tu nous avais donné rendre-vous mais tu es censé être à l'infirmerie…

_ Oui… Oui… Ce n'est pas la question. Entrons.

Il passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte se découvrir à leurs yeux. Arès ouvrit la porte et invité élégamment Narcissa à entré. La Salle ressemblait à un salon de manoir avec ses fauteuils style victoriens, sa table basse en bois sombre, son parquet clair et ses murs couvert de tapisseries diverses.

_ C'est magnifique, murmura la jeune Black.

_ Mm… Installez-vous.

Il appela un elfe de maison qui apportant du thé. Il servit la boisson et s'installa à son tour.

_ Pourquoi Black et moi, attaqua directement Sévérus.

_ Parce que je sais que vous auriez rapidement regretté votre choix. L'un en découvrant le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort, l'autre en devenant espion pour sa perte. Le premier est mort sans que personne ne sache qu'il eut retourné sa veste. Le second mourra quand il sera découvert.

_ C'est horrible ce que tu dis !

_ Mais c'était a vérité.

_ Comment ça, c'était ?

_ En venant ici et en vous montrant votre futur, vous avez changé ce futur en choisissant un autre chemin.

_ Mais pourquoi seulement nous deux ?

_ Car c'est seulement de vous deux que je suis sûr.

_ Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_ Parce que je sais que tu dois épousez Malfoy, devenir la parfaite épouse Malfoy et lui donner un héritier. N'ais-je pas résumer tout ce que deviendras ta vie ?

_ Si, souffla-t-elle.

_ Et en sachant qu'il est ou qu'il deviendra le bras droit de Voldemort… On ne peut espérer de l'héritier qu'il ne fasse que suivre les traces de son père.

_ Tu as connus cet enfant ?

_ Bien sûr ! On était ennemi à Poudlard, il avait insulté mes premiers amis… C'était un enfant fier, arrogant, terriblement Serpentard mais qui n'avait pas la carrure d'un mangemort.

_ Comment ça, demanda Snape.

_ Il était… Trop humain pour ça. Il aimait la compétition, ça oui, mais pas sur un champ de bataille. Le terrain de Quidditch lui convenait bien mieux.

_ Quel poste ?

_ Le meilleur poste pour un combat, voyons ! Il était attrapeur.

_ J'imagine que tu étais aussi attrapeur. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

_ Les cheveux blonds presque blanc, coupé au niveau de menton j'imagine et retenu en arrière par du gel, beaucoup de gel, les yeux gris mercures, le nez aristocratiquement retroussé, le menton pointu, la peau pâle, les mains fines et toujours douces et manucurées, la démarche fière et conquérante ainsi que des vêtements de la meilleurs factures qui soit.

_ Qui était son parrain ?

_ Le plus jeune et le plus talentueux maître des potions de son époque.

_ Sévérus ?

_ Moi ?

Le rouge et or éclata de rire, il était fasciner de voir ses si froids serpents avoir des réactions si humaine, si normale.

_ Oui, dit-il après avoir reprit sa respiration. Mais ce n'était pas le but de cette rencontre. Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi ais-je si mal réagit quand tu as dis le nom de ton cousine, Regulus ?

_ C'est de la plus claire évidence.

_ Elle a fait des parents de l'un de mes amis des gens sans vies, ils sont perdus au fond de leurs esprits car elles les a soumit trop longtemps au doloris ! Elle a fait passer l'avant dernier membre de ma famille à travers l'Arche de la Mort dans le Département des Mystères. Plus je l'ai rencontré, moins j'ai vu d'humanité en elle. Il n'y a que folie dans son esprit !

_ Arès n'a pas tord… Depuis que Bella a rencontré le Lord lors d'une soirée, elle n'a admiration que pour lui. Et le fait que son prétendent ait déjà été marqué… Bella commence à me faire peur, Regulus…

_ Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de dommage. Il ne reste pas beaucoup d'horcruxes à trouver et détruire.

_ Horcruxes, s'exclama Sévérus.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est, demanda Regulus surprit du ton de son camarade.

_ Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! Un horcruxe est la chose la plus horrible qu'un sorcier peut faire même pour devenir immortel ! Combien ?

_ Six, si on compte son familier.

_ Six, plus lui-même. Sept. Un chiffre magique.

_ Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

_ Un horcruxe est un objet ou un être vivant ou tu enferme une partie de ton âme. Âme que tu as déchirée en tuant.

_ Tu veux dire d'un… Avada Kedavra.

_ Pas forcément mais j'imagine que c'est la technique que Tom a utilisé puisqu'il déteste son père.

_ Son père ?

_ Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire ?

_ Non, murmurèrent-ils tous les trois.

_ Très bien. Mérope Gaunt était une sorcière vivant avec son père et son frère à Little Hangleton. Ils vivaient dans la pauvreté et la crasse, Elvis Gaunt avait un goût prononcé pour la violence, principalement envers sa fille. La jeune femme n'était pas très jolie mais était amoureuse d'un riche moldu du coin. Quand son père et son frère furent envoyez à Azkaban, elle fit un filtre d'amour et se maria avec Tom Jedusor. Quand elle tomba enceinte, elle le délivra du filtre et l'homme la quitta. Mérope se rendit à Londres et vendit le médaillon qu'elle avait. Elle accoucha d'un petit garçon dans un orphelinat miteux et sordide et mourut dans appelant l'enfant Tom Elvis Jedusor.

_ C'est l'histoire de ses parents. Et le rapport avec le Lord ?

_ J'y viens. Ne soyez pas pressés.

Arès laissa passer un ange, rassemblant ses informations.

_ Tom grandit dans cette orphelinat, il n'était pas très apprécier car il était « bizarre », des choses étranges arrivaient autour de lui et il arrivait qu'on le voit siffler avec des serpents. Ses camarades le rejetés et pour se venger, Tom leur volait des objets ou les blessé avec sa magie. Quand il reçut la visite du professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore, il eut la confirmation qu'il état différent, « supérieur » à ses camarades. En entendant cela, le professeur senti que l'enfant était déjà dangereux mais il se tut. A Poudlard, Tom fut un élève modèle bien qu'il apprit du choixpeau qu'il était le descendant du Serpentard. Il trouva et ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets et tua une élève qui se trouvait là où est le passage. Il fit accusé un autre élève qui élever en cachette une araignée géante qui vit aujourd'hui dans la forêt interdite. Cet élève eut sa baguette brisé et fut renvoyer de Poudlard mais Dumbledore réussit à convaincre le directeur de le garder en tant que garde-chasse. Poste qu'il occupe toujours aujourd'hui. Bref. Tom quitta Poudlard et travailla dans l'allée des embrumes où il trouva le médaillon que sa mère avait vendu pour 10 Gallions. Il trouva son oncle et découvrit son ascendance et son histoire. Il stupéfia son oncle et alla tuer sa famille paternelle puis il vola son oncle et lui implanta surement le souvenir de son méfait. Durant sa scolarité, il créa un groupe où il se trouva un nouveau nom, une anagramme de celui d'origine qui est : « Je suis Voldemort ».

_ QUOI, s'écrièrent les trois Serpentards.

_ Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, est un sang-mêlé complètement taré qui n'a pour objectif que de se venger des moldus à cause de son enfance d'orphelin et de son père.

_ Tu es en train de nous dire que le Lord est un sang-mêlé qui utilise les sangs-purs dit noir pour se venger sur les moldus de ce qu'à fais son père à sa mère et de son enfance dans l'orphelinat ?

_ C'est très bien résumer. Je suis sûr que ça fera baisser sa cote de popularité si la rumeur se repend…

Les trois serpents eurent un sourire très… Serpentards et quittèrent la salle, ravit de soutirer quelque personne des griffes de ce mégalo.

* * * En jetant un œil sur l'horloge, Arès vit qu'il était presque deux heures et demie du matin. Il se hâta silencieusement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et se coucha dans son lit. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Une fois que les rayons de lune furent remplacés par ceux de l'astre solaire, Arès eut la chance d'être réveillé par les gémissements devant du lit voisin. Le rouge et or se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre de l'infirmière, la réveilla et l'informa que ses voisins semblait être debout. Madame Pomfresh s'habilla une fois qu'il fut sortit et s'approcha du lit. Etrangement, entre deux les gémissements s'étaient tus. Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux qui entouraient le lit et tomba devant un spectacle… Peu commun. James et Sirius avaient reprit leur véritable apparence et étaient en train de se reproduire avec enthousiasme. Enfin, avant que l'infirmière est si gentiment ouvert les rideaux. Elle se cacha les yeux- ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un James Potter chevauché un Sirius Black- et déclara :

_ Une fois que vous aurez finit votre affaire, je vous prierez de venir me voir.

_ Oui madame, murmurèrent-ils rouge Gryffondor.

Elle referma vivement les rideaux et se tourna vers son troisième patient. Son regard le mit mal à l'aise et il sentit qu'il allait se faire remontrer les bretelles.

_ Et vous, jeune homme, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors à une heure improbable de la nuit ?

_ J'avais des gens à faire changer de voies.

_ Qui ?

_ Regulus Black, Sévérus Snape et Narcissa Black.

_ Tu t'attaque à du lourd.

_ Sévérus et Regulus sont déjà hors des griffes de Voldemort.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oh… Rien qu'un petit aperçu de leur futur avec Voldemort.

_ C'est diabolique.

_ Non, c'est Arès.

L'infirmière éclata de rire et regarda cet enfant qui avait quitté son temps pour sauver tous ceux qui lui était cher, pour crée un nouveau futur sûr.

* * * La nuit était déjà bien installée quand la lune se montra, pleine et lumineuse. Rémus ne chercha pas à se battre contre la volonté du loup et se transforma entièrement, comme un animagus. Il entendit Moony murmurer qu'il avait vaincu la malédiction et qu'il contrôlait maintenant l'animal même s'il devait se transformé à la pleine lune et laissé le contrôle au loup cette nuit là. Le loup se tourna vers son compagnon qui l'attendait dans un coin et aboya joyeusement. Les deux canidés passèrent la nuit à jouer et au matin, on les trouva endormit en boule, l'un contre l'autre, encore sous leur forme animal. Sirius fut le premier à réagir, se transforma à son tour et sauta sur ses compagnons de jeux. Arès sursauta et répliqua sur le grand chien noir. Moony ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant plus la chaleur de son compagnon et le vit jouer avec Patmol, il se joint à eux. Quand ils eurent finit, on ne voyait plus d'un fouillis de fourrure. James éclata de rire en les voyant se débattre pour se remettre sur pattes. Une fois que les trois adolescents eurent reprit forme humaine, Rémus fut ensevelit sous les questions.

_ Stop ! STOP !

Les deux Maraudeurs se turent face à l'éclat de voix du voyageur et rougirent en voyant Rémus qui avait l'air complètements perdu en vue du mont de question.

_ Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on va prendre ses questions **une par une** et y répondre **calmement**. Bien. A qui l'honneur de commencer ? James ?

_ Comment et pourquoi avais-tu une forme entière de loup quand nous sommes arrivé, demanda-t-il à Rémus.

_ J'ai acquis ma forme totale de loup en acceptant le loup en moi, brisant ainsi la malédiction, qui fait de moi un monstre mi-homme mi-loup les nuits de pleine lune. Maintenant c'est comme si j'étais un animagus loup qui doit prendre sa forme animal obligatoirement une fois pas mois.

_ Que ce passe-t-il si tu ne peux pas ?

_ Euh…

_ Cela dépend des conditions. Si la personne est enfermée et que sa magie est bloquée, rien ne se passe. Mais si la personne a « volontairement » occulté la transformation, le loup se rebelle et c'est très douloureux. La personne ressent la douleur de la transformation tout le long du mois jusqu'à la pleine lune prochaine où quand le loup sera libéré, il se défoulera sauvagement. Si la personne ne se transforme pas pendant plusieurs pleines lunes de suite, la malédiction revient avec aucun retour en arrière possible. La personne ne pourra plus la brisé.

La réponse avait soufflé le couple qui oublia toutes autres questions.


	5. Rapprochement

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement

*** * * ** Le dortoir était plongé dans obscurité quand l'un des dormeurs se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de détresse. Il se redressa en position assise quand la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre. Sirius avait allumé la lumière quand il avait entendu le cri de son camarade. Rémus quitta son lit pour celui d'Arès, le jeune homme tremblait encore.

_ Arès ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Ça peut aller, murmura-t-il.

_ Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu hurles ainsi ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment mais… J'ai eus un aperçu du futur que je suis en train de changer.

_ Alors ?

_ Pour l'instant, il n'y a que de petit changement donc ça ne va pas encore.

_ Cela devait être horrible pour que tu aies aussi mal.

_ Et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

Les Maraudeurs comprirent qu'il ne donnerait pas plus d'info tout de suite. James alla rejoindre Sirius dans son lit et on lança un _Nox_.

*** * *** Arès ouvrit lentement les yeux, le jour se levait à peine. Il se sentit en sécurité, au chaud, protéger comme jamais. Il leva les yeux et vit Rémus qui le serrait contre lui, encore endormit. Il quitta doucement son étreinte et alla dans la salle d'eau. Il régla la température et se glissa sous la douche, l'eau frappait son corps rapidement. Il soupira et se lava en repensant à son rêve. Il devait finir son travail rapidement s'il ne voulait pas avoir plus de mort sur les bras. Dumbledore- enfin celui de son époque- n'avait pas bien réagit à la résurrection de Regulus et à la disparition de la marque de Sévérus. Arès était perplexe, pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Oui, il avait perdu un espion mais il n'en avait pas qu'un, n'es-ce pas ? Et puis, au moins Sévérus était libre de ce mégalo ! Et pour Regulus, la famille Black serait lavée de sa réputation noire.

_ Arès ? Tout va bien ?

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Rémus se tenait sur le seuil et regardait fixement son visage. Ils rougirent brusquement.

_ Oui. Je vais bien. Je repensais seulement à mon rêve.

_ Rien de grave ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore…

_ Tu m'expliqueras ?

_ Oui. Mais pas ici ni maintenant.

_ D'accord. Je… Je te laisse finir.

_ Merci.

Le loup quitta rapidement la salle sans avoir perdu de sa rougeur. Arès soupira et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de coiffer ses cheveux et de s'habiller. Il sortit 10minutes plus tard et le châtain prit sa place. Le brun vérifia son sac et descendit dans la Salle Commune, il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur un certain spectacle si ses parents se réveillés. Il se retourna quand il entendit Rémus descendre les escaliers.

*** * *** Au petit-déjeuner, Arès reçu un hibou contenant un parchemin qui paraissait vierge pour toute autre personne que son destinataire. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre de personne à Serpentards renia Voldemort. Arès sourit et se dit qu'il devait faire pareil dans les autres Maisons. Il sourit joyeusement et Rémus se dit qu'il ressemblait au Directeur comme ça.

_ Arès, qu'es-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

_ Mm… Il faut discréditer Voldemort dans les Maisons. J'ai déjà des agents chez les serpents.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Si les leaders de la Maison en question racontent l'histoire de Tom, les gens- principalement les sang-pur- seront dégouter par cet homme.

_ C'est une excellente idée ! Avec Sirius et James, nous allons parler avec eux, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont très lié aux Gryffondors et ils nous écouteront. Tu raconteras son histoire puisque tu sembles la connaître.

_ Bien sûr. Mes agents serpents la connaissent déjà.

_ Ils pourront faire une apparition… As-tu un endroit pour ça ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'elle vous est connue.

_ Ah ?

_ La Salle Va- et- Viens n'est pas inconnue aux Maraudeurs quand même ?

_ La Salle… Ah ! Non, bien sûr.

Ils stoppèrent leur conversation quand les deux autres Maraudeurs arrivèrent à table. Ils avaient l'air mécontent d'être hors de leur lit à cette heure de la matinée.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ De faire baisser la côte de popularité d'un certain Lord…

_ QUOI !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sirius qui venait d'hurler. Arès lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lança un regard d'excuse à ceux qui avait été dérangé par ce cri soudain.

_ Non mais tu ne rates jamais une occasion de te faire remarquer, ce n'est pas possible !

_ Désolé, marmonna Sirius aussi rouge que sa Maison.

Arès soupira, il haïssait être le centre de l'attention mais en étant le Survivant à son époque et le voyageur temporel de celle-ci, il était gâté. Surtout en vu de son objectif qui ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ombre.

_ Non. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te rembarrer ainsi. Mais il faut faire dans la discrétion. Et crier au beau milieu de la Grande Salle n'est pas discret.

_ Oui mais… Si on doit l'être pourquoi ici ?

_ Parce que personne ne pensera que quelqu'un prépare un plan avec les Maraudeurs au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, entouré de gens pouvant entendre ce qui est prévu et surtout en discutant normalement, pas en faisant des messes basses.

_ C'est ingénieux.

_ Et dangereux.

_ Il parait que le danger m'aime bien.

Les Maraudeurs rirent sans savoir que leur ami disait la pure vérité et que le mot « danger » était encore trop faible pour dire ce qu'il avait affronté.

*** * *** En moins de deux semaines, les Maraudeurs avaient convaincus les leaders Poufsouffle et Serdaigle d'écouter le récit de la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous furent profondément choqué de la folie de qu'il restait d'homme car même avec son physique humain, il avait déchiré son âme. Ce qui fut aussi positif fut la reconnexion entre les deux frères Black. Arès avait beaucoup aimé l'air ahuri de Sirius quand il avait vu son cadet faire partit des Révolutionnaires Serpentards, ou RS, il l'avait été encore plus quand il avait comprit qu'il faisait partit des pionniers de cette révolution. Puis il avait fait un grand sourire et avait enlacé son frère avec joie.

_ Bien… si vous avez bien comprit, il faut faire passer l'histoire de cet homme, dit un des leaders de Serdaigle.

_ Oui. Voldemort à principalement des sang-purs dans ses rangs et il prône la pureté du sang alors qu'il est lui-même un sang-mêlé.

_ Oui, cela va le mettre à mal surtout que même s'il démentit, son histoire familiale a elle aussi été dévoilé. Il n'y aura plus aucun secret sur sa famille.

_ Il est certain que l'homme va perdre un certain nombre de partisans, ria un Poufsouffle.

Les deux Maisons eurent la surprise de voir arrivé quelque Serpentard qui avait un minimum d'influence. Les Maisons les regardèrent avec suspicion. Mais la réaction d'Arès leur indiquât qu'ils s'agissaient des hommes serpents du voyageur temporel.

*** * *** La nuit était tombée depuis quelque heure quand le parc de Poudlard vit deux loups, un chien et un cerf jouaient dehors. Le loup noir et argent courrait devant et disparaissait de temps à autre pour arrivé quelque mètre plus loin. Le loup châtain n'était jamais très loin derrière et lui sautait quelque fois dessus. Le grand chien noir aboyait joyeusement après ses camarades et sautait lui aussi sur les deux loups. Le cerf les suivait en sautillant et bramant de temps à autre. Quelques professeurs les regardaient de la fenêtre de leurs bureaux avec un sourire. Une des professeurs sourit et une chatte se joint à ses élèves. Le Directeur éclata de rire en voyant la Directrice-Adjointe jouer avec des élèves. Plusieurs professeurs sourirent quand ils virent l'un d'entre eux. Peu à peu d'autre professeurs et d'autres élèves quittèrent leur quartier pour prendre par au jeu animagus. Beaucoup était plus ou moins en tenue de nuit, comme appeler par Poudlard pour jouer sans leur laisser le temps de se vêtir convenablement. Le parc de Poudlard finit par plus ressemblé à un étrange zoo qu'à une école de sorcellerie. Le peu de professeurs restant dans leur bureau sourient joyeusement car sous leur forme animale, les élèves ne pouvaient pas avoir de préjugé face à l'autre. Même le directeur avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Une panthère aussi sombre que l'ombre s'approcha du groupe des Maraudeurs accompagné d'un puma couleur neige. Arès reconnu Sévérus et Narcissa mais il chercha la dernière pièce du trio Serpentards. Il interrogea Sévérus du regard qui lui pointa le château de la tête. Le loup noir et argent hocha la tête et reprit ses jeux avec les nouveaux arrivants. La nuit fut ampli de jeux et de cri joyeux. Et le matin cueillit de nombreux élèves endormit dans le parc. On voyait les Serpentards dormirent collé aux Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors. Certain rejetèrent ceux qui les entouré tandis que d'autre commençait à discuter avec eux. Ce qui choqua certain élèves fut de voir les Maraudeurs discutaient presque tranquillement avec deux serpents sous la supervision d'Arès. Le rapprochement des Maisons était en cours.

*** * *** Rémus ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Dumbledore l'avait forcé à reprendre son poste de professeur de DCFM. Il avait l'impression que le directeur voulait l'achevé car il recevait toutes les nuits les nouveaux souvenirs du passé que Harry était en train de changer. Il gémit douloureusement en se souvenant qu'Albus avait vraiment minimisé les épreuves que son compagnon avait du affronté.

**Souvenir**

Arès le traina dans la Salle sur Demande après avoir passé la nuit à jouer comme des fous. Dumbledore avait annulé les cours car étonnamment, il y avait quand même un certain nombre d'élèves qui était animagus et pas seulement des sixièmes et septièmes années. Pour ceux qui n'avait participé à la nuit animagus des activités avait été prévus pour la journée ainsi ceux qui y avait participé pouvait se reposer. Mais Arès n'avait pas semblé de cet avis et avait profité de la joyeuse ambiance pour l'entraîner ici. Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un salon illuminé par le soleil et chaleureux, Arès commença à parler ?

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné ainsi mais je n'ai pas trouvé un autre moyen de discuter avec toi sans que notre disparition fasse suspecte.

_ Tu veux dire pour parler de ton passé. Enfin, de ce qui va se passé dans le futur sans ton intervention ?

_ Oui. Commençons par le début.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à quoi commencer.

_ Durant leur septième année, Lily Evans et James Potter se mirent en couple. Personne ne fut surprit, le jeune homme courait après la belle depuis un temps déjà. Ils passèrent leur ASPIC et James commença sa formation pour devenir Auror. Le couple se maria une belle journée d'automne 1978 avec Sirius Black comme témoin. La famille attendit l'année suivante un heureux événement. Harry James Potter naquit le 31 juillet 1980. La jeune famille était heureuse mais un danger planait au dessus de leur tête, en effet le terrible mage noir se faisait de plus en plus sentir en massacrant non seulement des villages moldus mais aussi des familles sorcières qui osaient se dressés sur son chemin qu'elles soient sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu et le couple avait déjà affronté l'homme pat trois fois. Un jour, leur très estimé ancien directeur vient les voir en leur annonçant que leur fils correspondait à une prothétique faite par la candidate au poste de professeur de divination pendant son entretien et deux enfants correspondaient à ceux qu'elle avait annoncé : Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, fils d'Alice et Frank Londubat. Le directeur leur proposa de se cacher sous Fedelitas mais le directeur leur dit qu'il était déjà le gardien du secret de l'autre couple et qu'il ne pouvait cumuler les deux. James Potter annonça qu'il choisissait son meilleur ami Sirius Black car l'Ordre du Phénix savait qu'il y avait un traite dans leur rang et les Maraudeurs avaient des doutes sur Rémus Lupin car les loup-garou avaient rejoint le Seigneur Noir et qu'il se faisait de moins en moins présent mais l'homme ne faisait que chercher un travail qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir à cause de son « problème de poil » et qu'il ne voulait pas inquiété ses amis- la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Quand Sirius proposa de prendre Peter à sa place comme gardien, James fut enchanté, qui penserait au si oublier, si faible Peter comme gardien du secret ? Sauf que… La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort pénétra dans la demeure qui cachait les Potter, Peter était le traître. L'homme avait choisit l'héritier Potter car de un, il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, quoique l'autre aussi, et de deux, il était un sang-mêlé comme lui, héritier de Serpentard. James Potter s'interposa en premier entre l'homme et sa famille, leur laissant une petite chance de fuir mais le Lord Noir le tua et monta à la suite de la mère. Il la trouva dans la chambre du petit. Il la décala et pointa sa baguette sur le petit garçon mais elle s'interposa entre le sort de la mort et Harry. Elle mourut. L'homme pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur l'enfant et lança le sort. Sauf que le sort rebondit sur le front du petit garçon, lui laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et du Mage Noir, on ne retrouva qu'un tas de poussière. Sirius Black fut l'un des premiers sur les lieux avec Rubeus Hagrid. Le parrain de l'enfant laissa sa moto à ses bons soins et partit à la recherche de traître. Le garde chasse prit l'enfant et suivit les instructions de Dumbledore et amena le bambin à lui. Dumbledore déposa l'enfant sur le seuil de la sœur de Lily, Pétunia Evans, car elle avait utilisé une protection de sang pour sauver l'enfant d'une mort certaine.

Arès commanda du thé, laissant le temps à son… Compagnon de digérer toutes les informations.

_ Sirius Black fut retrouvé dans une ruelle moldu après avoir soi-disant vendu les Potter à Voldemort, tuer une dizaine de moldus en faisant explosé la rue et tuant Peter Pettigrow dont on ne retrouva qu'un doigt, étrangement bien tranché. L'homme fut envoyer à Azkaban sans procès, Rémus Lupin s'effondra dans son coin, abattu par la mort de deux Maraudeurs et la trahison d'un troisième. Il ne chercha même pas à avoir la garde du fils de son ami car il savait le combat déjà perdu d'avance. Du côté moldu, la sœur de Lily découvrit l'enfant sur son seuil, avec un parchemin expliquant pourquoi elle devait en prendre soin. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et ils gardèrent l'enfant de mauvaise grâce, pour ne pas avoir d'autres _anormaux_ sur le dos à déranger leur vie tranquille et parfaitement **normale**. Harry fut enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, peu nourrit et peu soigner pour ne pas contaminé son cousin avec son anormalité. L'enfant apprit très jeune à s'occuper d'une maison, à être silencieux et à ne pas déranger sa famille. Sa tante lui rappeler souvent que ses patents n'étaient que des nuisibles morts dans un accident de voiture alors que son père était ivre. Son cousin inventa la chasse au Harry avec ses amis et quand le petit brun était attrapé, il se faisait sérieusement battre par son cousin qui devait bien faire trois fois son poids. Le jeune sorcier était battu pour ses actes de magie accidente. Pour ses onze ans, il reçu une étrange lettre que son oncle s'empressa de lui prendre et de faire disparaître mais chaque jour, toujours plus de lettres arrivaient et un jour, le salon fut envahit par les parchemins. Le père de famille décida de partir sur une île où personne n'irait les chercher mais le jour même de son anniversaire, un homme vient chercher Harry sur cette île. L'homme était immense et donna une queue de cochon à son cousin avec les restes de sa baguette qui se trouvait dans son parapluie. Il emmena le jeune Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse en passant par le Chaudron Baveur où il goûta à la célébrité et fit le rencontre de son futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Hagrid lui fit acheter ses fournitures après un passage à la banque où il récupéra un objet dans un coffre, objet qui en avait un pour lui. Le demi-géant lui offrit aussi le premier cadeau de sa vie : une chouette des neiges qu'il nomma Hedwige. Le jeune sorcier trouva le passage du quai 9¾ grâce à la famille Weasley qui y passait de manière peu discrète et le jeune homme passa entre les jumeaux de Molly et Arthur Weasley, respectivement quatrième et cinquième enfant du couple. Harry fit ainsi la connaissance de Ronald Weasley qui devient son premier ami de son âge. Arrivé sous le choixpeau, celui lui dit qu'il avait sa place dans la Maison Serpentard mais comme Draco Malfoy lui avait fait mauvaise impression dans le magasin de vêtements et dans le train et qu'on lui avait dit que c'était une Maison de Mage Noir, il le supplia de ne pas y aller. Harry Potter fut donc envoyer à Gryffondor où les jumeaux Weasley firent une ovation au Survivant, à l'Elu. En regarda à la table des professeurs, une douleur traversa sa cicatrice et il l'accorda à ce professeur entièrement vêtu de noir qui le regardait avec haine. Le jeune homme fut humilié à son premier cours de potions à cause de la haine que portait son professeur à son père. Sévérus Snape n'était pas juste et privilégié sa Maison et prenait plaisir à comparer Harry Potter à son père dont il n'avait pas souvenir. A Halloween, il sauva l'une de ses camarades d'un Troll qui était entré de manière mystérieuse dans les cachots. Le jeune adolescent se faisait remarqué sans le vouloir en entrant dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année au poste d'attrapeur après avoir attrapé le rapelto de Neville qui lui aussi était dans la Maison des braves. Durant son premier match, le balais offert par sa directrice de maison devient fou mais il réussit à attrapé le vif d'or par la bouche. Avec de mauvaises données, Harry, Ron et Hermione- la jeune né-moldue sauvé du Troll- cure que le professeur Snape était celui qui en voulait à la pierre philosophale qui était gardé par un chien à trois têtes. A la fin de l'année, les trois Gryffondors se rendirent dans le couloir interdit et passèrent le chien qui avait déjà été endormit. Ils passèrent les épreuves et Harry arriva devant le Miroir de Rised qu'il avait déjà vu durant l'année mais il fut surprit à la place de voir le professeur Snape, le si bégayant professeur Quirrell. L'homme le plaça devant le miroir et à la place de voir ses parents, il vit son reflet lui mettre la pierre dans la poche et il sentit sa poche s'alourdir. Il entendit une voix venant du professeur qui retira son turban dévoilant le visage de Voldemort greffé à l'arrière de sa tête. Il se battit avec son professeur et celui devient centre quand il le toucha directement. Il apprit aussi de la part de la possession de Voldemort que c'est lui qui tuer les licornes dans la forêt interdite dont il avait du en trouvée une blessé avec ce peureux de Malfoy fils. Après le combat, il s'évanouit et se réveilla à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore à ses côtés. Le directeur lui dit que sa pierre avait été détruite et que les Flamel se préparer pour accepter la mort. L'année se finit avec la victoire de Gryffondors donnée par le directeur à la dernière minute, ce qui les fit dépasser Serpentards de 30petits points. Harry retourna dans sa famille moldue.

Arès regarda Rémus qui semblait surprit par cette première année. Arès haussa les épaules et se servit une tasse thé puis servit Rémus.

_ Durant l'été vers sa deuxième année, Harry ne reçu aucune lettre de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un elfe de maison qui tenté de le protéger en l'empêchant de converser avec ses amis et l'elfe voulait aussi qu'il ne retourne pas à Poudlard cette année. Harry ne l'écouta pas et pour se venger, l'elfe renversa le gâteau qu'il devait servir à sa famille en « utilisant » la magie du sorcier. Ron et les jumeaux finirent par venir le chercher dans la voiture volante de leur père. Ils arrachèrent les barreaux de la nouvelle chambre de Harry et il s'enfuit avec ses affaires scolaires. Le couple Weasley l'accueilli avec joie. Pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent passés la barrière et ratèrent le train. Ils prirent donc la voiture volante d'Arthur et arrière en s'écrasant contre le Saule Cogneur, causant quelque dégât à la voiture. Le professeur de défense cette année là fut un homme qui n'avait pour lui que son sourire. Rapidement, des élèves et la chatte de Rusard furent pétrifier et à chaque fois, Harry se trouvait sur le lieu car il entendait des murmures. Durant le club de duel où le professeur Lockhart se mit ratatiné par le professeur Snape, Harry dévoila son don de fourchelangue en affrontant Malfoy. Il avait découvert ce don en libérant un serpent du zoo lors de la seule sortie qu'il fit avec sa famille. Alors, tous les élèves le prirent pour l'héritier de Serpentard et dire que c'était lui qui avait libéré le montre de la Chambre des Secrets. Il utilisa du polynectar fabriqué par Hermione pour demandé à Malfoy s'il savait qui était le vrai héritier en se faisant passé pour ses amies. Malheureusement, ils n'apprirent rien mais en plus la jeune fille se retrouva à l'infirmerie car c'était un poil de chat qu'elle avait ajouté à sa potion. Durant un match de Quidditch, un cognard prit Harry en poursuite, le jeune rouge et or gagna le match contre les serpents mais son bras était cassé. Le professeur de DCFM lui proposa de lui ressoudé mais où lieu de ça, les os… Disparurent. Ce qui força Harry a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie où il reçu la visite de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui avait ensorcelé la balle. Dans les toilettes hantées de Mimi, il découvrit un journal qui appartenait à un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor qui lui répondait et lui faisait voir des scènes du passé. Quand Hagrid lui démit de ses fonctions à cause de l'accusation passée sur le même fait, il leur dit de suivre les araignées. Ron et lui suivirent son conseil, avec du mal pour le roux, ayant la phobie de ces faux insectes. Ils tombèrent dans la tanière d'une araignée géante qui avait fait son nid et des petits. Elle leur donna quelque informations mais essaya de les faire manger par ses enfants et ils ne durent la vie qu'à la voiture volante. Hermione fut finalement à son tour pétrifier, comme de nombreux élèves, mais dans sa main, se tenait le secret de la chambre. Un basilic. Harry trouva l'entrée de la Chambre grâce à Mimi qui en avait était une victime. Le professeur Lockhart fut désigné à s'occupé du montre quand la petite sœur de Ron, Ginerva, fut « enlever » par le basilic. Ron et Harry emportèrent donc de force ce professeur pour les aider mais il était incompétent et n'était doué que pour les oubliettes mais il vola la baguette de Ron qui avait été casée et vaguement réparer ce qui fit que ce fut lui qui perdit la mémoire. Les restes du sort séparèrent les deux amis et Harry continua vers la Chambre tandis que le roux dégageait un passage pour le retour. Quand il entra dans la Chambre même, il vit Ginny qui était étendu au sol puis il remarqua la présence presque fantomatique du propriétaire du journal qui se trouvait près de la jeune fille. Le souvenir libéra le serpent et Harry du se battre face à ce montre grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il sortit du choixpeau que le phénix de Dumbledore avait apporté. L'oiseau de feu creva les yeux du monstre et Harry put transpercer la tête du serpent malheureusement un crochet se planta dans son bras. Il tomba au sol, le venin commençant à faire effet et pendant que Jedusor expliquait qu'il était Voldemort, Harry s'était approché du journal. Il sortir le crochet de son bras et le planta dans le journal ouvert. La silhouette hurla de douleur, du sang, du venin et de l'encre coulait du journal. Il le referma et le planta de nouveau. Tom disparu et le phénix pleura sur sa plaie, lui évitant une mort certaine. Il s'approcha de la première année qui s'éveilla et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Le phénix les porta jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi et ils firent tous à l'infirmerie. Grâce aux professeurs Snape et Chourave les élèves furent soigner. Harry alla raconter ce qui s'était passé quand Lucius Malfoy arriva avec son elfe. Harry se souvient que c'était lui qui avait mit le journal dans les affaires de Ginny. Il lui lança le journal transpercé en disant que ça lui appartenait. L'homme se rebella contre cette idée et lança le journal à Dobby. Harry fit signe à l'elfe de l'ouvrit et il découvrit une chaussette. Dobby était libre. Malfoy père n'était pas très heureux et alla attaquer Harry quand l'elfe le défendit. Harry finit par retourner chez ses relatifs moldus.

_ Tu as affronté un basilic, s'exclama Rémus.

Arès hocha la tête et se servit de nouveau du thé et en proposa à Rémus qui accepta. Ils commencèrent leur tasse. Le conteur finit par la reposer et commença une nouvelle année.

_ Cet été là, la sœur de son oncle, la tante Marge, passa une partie des vacances avec eux. Harry avait eut un arrangement avec son oncle : s'il se faisait discret son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard serait signé. Sauf que la tante Marge eut la mauvaise idée d'insulter les parents du sorcier une fois de trop. Le femme gonfla tel un ballon de baudruche et l'envola dans le ciel. Harry récupéra sa malle et quitta immédiatement la maison. Près de parc du quartier, il vit un gros chien noir qui l'observer, il sortit et remua sa baguette, faisant apparaître la magicobus. L'apparition soudaine surprit le sorcier et le fit tomber au sol. Il se releva rapidement et regarda derrière le bus magique, le chien avait disparu. Il monta et se fit déposé au Chaudron Baveur. Le Ministre de la Magie l'attendait, Fudge avait l'air soulagé qu'il soit là et entier. Harry se dit que ça avait avoir avec le fugitif d'Azkaban, qui d'après le contrôleur du bus en avait après Harry Potter, Sirius Black était le premier homme à s'échapper seul de la prison. Le Ministre lui donna une chambre ainsi que ses livres d'école pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'enseigne. En bas, il découvrit ses amis Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille avait acheté un chat roux qui n'était pas vraiment beau. Ron lui montra une photo de sa famille dans le journal, elle avait gagné un voyage. On voyait très bien le rat de Ron, Croutard, qui avait appartenu au troisième de la famille, Percy, qui avait reçu le titre de préfet ce qui avait le don d'énervé ses petits frères qui ne l'aimait pas à cause de son sérieux. Le rat était dans la famille depuis 12ans. Arthur Weasley expliqua à Harry ce qu'avait fait Black en omettant le fait qu'il était son parrain. Le trio d'or finit par prendre le Poudlard Express et ils finirent dans un wagon où le nouveau professeur de DCFM dormait. Ron demanda qui il était et Hermione répondit « R.J Lupin », Ron surprit se tourna vers elle et elle lui dit que c'était marqué sur sa valise. Le voyage se passa calmement jusqu'au moment où les détraqueurs entrèrent dans le wagon. Harry entendit une femme crier juste avant de s'évanouir pendant que le professeur, réveillé, chassait les gardiens d'Azkaban. Quand le fils Potter se réveilla, l'homme lui donna du chocolat et Harry leur demanda s'il avait entendu une femme crier. On lui répondit que personne n'avait crié. Pendant la Répartition, Dumbledore de faire attention aux gardiens de la prison qui surveillé les alentours de l'école au cas où le fugitif viendrait à l'école. Cette année là, le portait de la Grosse Dame se fit attaqué, les élèves dormirent dans la Grande Salle, Harry perdit un match à cause des détraqueurs qui l'avaient attaqué. Il apprit grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, de la carte des Maraudeurs donné par les jumeaux et de personnes un peu discrète qu'il apprit que l'homme qui avait tué ses parents était son parrain. Une fois dehors, et près de la Cabane Hurlante qu'il était leur ami et qu'il les avait traie. Sur la carte, une nuit, il vit le nom de Peter Pettigrow, un mort. Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il allait mais ne vit personne quand il passa près de lui par contre, il se fit surprendre par Snape qui assuré les cours de potions et remplacer quelque fois le professeur Lupin. Harry avait désactivé la Carte et quand l'homme lança un sort de révélation, il se fit insulter. Le professeur Lupin arriva sur cela et invita Harry à le suivre dans son bureau puis lui confisqua à la Carte. Il s'entendait bien avec le professeur qui l'avait reconnu non pas grâce à cette maudite cicatrice mais à ses yeux et qui lui donnait des cours pour maîtriser le patronus. Il lui dit qu'il avait vu le nom de quelqu'un censé être mort. Peut de temps après, quand ils quittèrent Hagrid dont l'hippogriffe devait être tué, Ron se fit enlever par un chien et emporter sous le Saul Cogneur. Ses deux amis réussir avec un peu de mal à rentré à leur tour. Ils retrouvèrent Ron et un homme brun, maigre, sale, l'air fou : Sirius Black. Rémus Lupin arriva peut de temps après. Sirius leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé et il retransforma le rat en homme. Sévérus Snape qui était arrivé entre temps, fut assommer d'un Expelliarmus de Harry. Pettigrow réussit à s'enfuir quand ils sortirent de la Cabane et que la lune se leva. Le professeur Lupin avait tellement était prit par l'affaire qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa potion tue-loup. Après avoir affronté les détraqueurs, Harry finit à l'infirmerie et Black attrapé mais Dumbledore leur donna une idée que seule Hermione sembla comprendre. Elle sortit un sablier de sous son haut et le mit aussi autour du cou du brun, Ron étant blesser trop sérieusement pour les suivre, et le fit tourné trois fois. Ils avaient remonté le temps de trois heures. Ainsi ils purent sauver deux innocents, comme l'avait énoncé la mini prophétie du professeur de Divination. Avant de partir, Sirius lui demanda s'il voulait bien vivre avec lui. Harry plus qu'heureux accepta mais il dut retourner chez ses moldus car il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un fugitif toujours recherché par le Ministère.

_ La potion tue-loup ?

_ Invention de Sévérus après un rencontre presque mortelle avec un loup-garou. Plus tard, congédia Arès.

Il soupira et passa à l'année qui avait finit avec un mort, la première d'un série qu'il avait enrayée en venant à cette époque.

_ A la fin de l'été précédent sa quatrième année, Harry accompagné des Weasley et d'Hermione assistèrent à la finale de coupe du monde de Quidditch sur le sol anglais entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Le match se finir sur la victoire de l'Irlande malgré le fait que l'attrapeur bulgare ait attrapé le vif d'or. Pendant que les supporters faisaient la fête ou commentaires la bagarre entre les vélanes et les lutins, un groupe de personne vêtu de cape noir et de masque blanc attaqué le camp et lancèrent la marque maudite de Voldemort. Harry et ses compagnons réussirent à s'enfuir mais l'événement marqua les esprits. Le Ministre annonça que c'était l'œuvre de plaisantin de mauvais goût mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas : il faisait toutes les nuits le même rêve sur Voldemort qui avait retrouvé un semblant de corps. A Poudlard, on annonça que les matches de Quidditch était annuler et qu'à la place, le tournoi des trois sorciers étaient organiser et que l'école recevait l'école française de Beauxbâtons et l'institue Durmstrang. Pour plus de sécurité, seuls les élèves ayant 17ans et plus pouvaient participer et un auror à la retraite assurait les cours de DCFM. A Halloween, le titrage se fit : Fleur Delacour, pour l'école française, Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard. Alors que le directeur allait faire une annonce, la coupe cracha un quatrième nom : Harry Potter. Tout le monde se demandait comment il avait fait pour mettre son nom dans la coupe puisque même les jumeaux n'avaient pas réussit. Il rejoint les autres participant toujours choqué et fut forcer de participé. La première épreuve fut d'affronter une dragonne en couvaison pour lui prendre un œuf d'or. Il avait eut l'information d'Hagrid et la partagea avec le second élève de Poudlard. Il appela son éclair de feu- cadeau de Sirius l'année d'avant quand celui de McGonagall avait été cassé pas le Saul Cogneur lors du seul match qu'il perdit- d'un accio et récupéra l'œuf après avoir fait le tour de l'école, le dragon a ses trousses. Il trouva comment écouter l'énigme du l'œuf grâce à Cédric et put la faire grâce à Neville et à la branchiflore, fournit par l'auror. Il libéra Ron et la petite sœur de Fleur du lac et des sirènes mais arriva en dernier sans compter la disqualification de la française pour cette épreuve. Harry fut aussi forcé de participé au bal de Noël où il ne fit que la danse d'ouverture, étant un piètre danseur et il avait aussi eut du mal à trouver une cavalière, il avait demandé à Cho Chang mais elle était l'amie de Cédric et l'autre champion lui avait déjà demandé. La troisième épreuve se passa dans le stade de Quidditch qui avait été pour l'occasion transformé en labyrinthe. Les trois champions y furent lâcher pour retrouvé le trophée. Harry trouva un Krum sous impérium, une Fleur presque enseveli sous une plante et les deux furent disqualifiés. Harry et Cédric trouvèrent le trophée en même temps et Harry proposa qu'ils le prennent ensemble. Mais au lieu de quitter le labyrinthe, ils atterrirent dans le cimetière dont Harry n'arrêter pas de rêver. Pettigrow tenant un Voldemort sous la forme d'un nourrisson sortit d'un manoir abandonné et le rat tua Cédric sous l'ordre de Tom. Harry fut accroché à une stèle qui était un ange et Pettigrow sortit un chaudron et fit un feu sous le chaudron. Il commença un rituel : il mit le bébé Voldemort dans le chaudron, fit sortit des os de la tombe en dessous de Harry « Que les os du père donné sans le savoir fasse renaître le fils », il se coupa la main « Que la chair du serviteur donné volontairement redonne corps à son maître » et il coupa le bras de Harry et fit tomber quelque goutte de sang dans le chaudron « Que le sang de l'ennemi prit par la force redonne force à celui qu'il combat ». Voldemort sortit du chaudron, nu et avec un corps plus serpent qu'humain. Sa peau était grise et semblait couverte d'écaille, il n'avait ni nez ni oreilles, ses oncles étaient taillés en pointes et noirs et ses yeux étaient rouges et la pupille était celle d'un serpent. Il ordonna à son serviteur de l'habiller et de lui tendre le bras. Pettigrow lui enfila sa robe et lui tendit le bras marqué. Le simulacre d'homme posa son doigt dessus et les mangemorts arrivèrent. Voldemort leur fit un discours sur la déception qu'ils lui apportaient, certains se prirent des doloris tandis que le rat reçu une nouvelle main pour celle qu'il avait sacrifié, cette main était en argent. Voldemort engagea un duel avec Harry après l'avoir libérer et une connexion se fit entre les deux baguettes. Les dernières victimes de Tom apparurent et il discuta un instant avec ses parents et Cédric. Le jeune homme lui demanda de ramener son corps. Il rompit la connexion, se précipita vers le cadavre encore frais, appela le trophée d'un accio et disparue du cimetière. Il réapparue à Poudlard où une clameur s'éleva avant qu'ils ne remarquent que quelque chose n'allait pas : Harry était en train de pleurer sur son camarde. Son père fut le premier à se rendre compte de la chose et cria : « Non ! Pas mon fils ! ». L'auror prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau. L'homme avait un comportement étrange et semblait chercher quelque chose. Finalement, il s'avéra qu'il n'y en avait plus et l'homme reprit sa véritable apparence : c'était

Barty Croupton junior. Le mangemort essaya de le tuer mais Dumbledore et Snape arrièrent à temps. Maugrey fut retrouvé dans sa malle à sept serrures. Harry fut envoyer à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et Dumbledore déclara le retour du Voldemort après le récit du Survivant. L'année se finit et il retourna chez ses moldus.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'une année, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Et ça va crescendo. J'imagine que ça du être la pire ?

_ Oui.

Arès respira profondément, refoulant ses larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il se leva et commença à marcher tout en racontant.

_ Au lieu de passé la fin des vacances au Terrier, chez les Weasley, Harry fut emmène au 12 square Grimmaurd et Harry eut la joie de voir Sirius et Buck l'hippogriffe. Sirius avait « donné » la maison à l'Ordre du Phénix pour en faire le quartier général. Harry eut la malchance de faire la connaissance du portait de la mère de son parrain, tableau qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever, et de l'elfe de maison de la famille : Kreattur. La maison était sombre et Harry ne s'y sentait pas bien, comme si une aura sombre avait imprégner les murs et peu à peu les habitants et l'elfe en était un parfait exemple, il grognait contre Sirius et toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans la maison. A Poudlard, le nouveau professeur de DCFM était une employer du Ministère, pire elle était une proche du Ministre lui-même, Harry sut en la voyant qu'elle allait faire du mal ici et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. En effet, la femme ressemblait à si méprendre à un crapaud entièrement vêtu de rose avec une voix criarde qui vous donnez envie d'être sourd. Elle fit un long qui conforta Harry dans son idée : elle se référé toujours au Ministère et même Hermione semblait ne pas pouvoir la voir. Dès le premier cours, cela fut une catastrophe : le Ministère niait le retour de Voldemort et accusait Harry d'être un enfant en manque d'attention et Dumbledore d'être fou mais il n'y avait aucune pratique de prévus dans les cours de DCFM. Harry se révolta contre ça et il prit une retenue pour le soir même. La punition consistée à écrire des lignes avec une plume fournit par le professeur Ombrage. Harry écrit la phrase « Je ne dois pas mentir » et sentit quelque chose sur sa main. Il ne fit pas attention et continua à écrire jusqu'à ce que sa main le fasse souffrir clairement, il la regarda et lu la phrase incrusté dans sa peau. La professeur Ombrage avait l'air très fière d'elle. Bref. Au alentour des vacances de Noël, Hermione convainquit Harry de faire un club illégal pour faire de la pratique en DCFM, il fut un peu dur à convaincre mais elle vaincu. Le groupe se réussissait dans la Salle Va- et- Viens pour revoir les bases et autre. Harry avait souvent des cauchemars venant de Voldemort et à chaque fois, sa cicatrice le brûlait et saignait parfois. Grâce à une de ses visions, il sauva Arthur Weasley en parlant de ce rêve à Dumbledore qui suite à ça lui fit prendre des cours avec le professeur Snape pour fermer son esprit sous l'alibi de cours de rattrapage en potion. C'était une des rares fois où le professeur Dumbledore lui parla depuis son procès. Oui, à la fin des vacances il avait eut un procès pour utilisation de la magie devant un moldu, moldu qui était son cousin, et il l'avait utilisé car ils avaient été attaqué par les détraqueurs. La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard mettait de plus en plus de réforme dans l'école et bientôt le directeur fut forcé de fuir quand une élève vendit l'AD- Armée de Dumbledore, nom aux cours de pratique DCFM. Harry finit par arrêter les cours supplémentaire avec le professeur Snape. Vers la fin de l'année, il reçu une vision où il voyait Sirius se faire torturé par Voldemort au Départements des Mystères sans écouté Hermione et avec quelque amis, il partit au Ministère à dos de Sombrales. Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des troupes noirs ou du Mage lui-même mais Harry trouva une prophétie qui parlait de lui et de Voldemort et avec ses amis, il écouta. Quand le dernier mot se fit entendre, les mangemorts arrivèrent et les attaquèrent. Ils finirent dans la Salle de la Mort où les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Sirius se battit contre Bellatrix et passa à travers le Voile et Rémus l'empêcha de le rejoindre. Il remonta dans le hall du Ministère où il se battit avec Voldemort. Il finit par se prendre un Avada Kedavra mais au lieu de mourir directement il arriva dans ce qui lui semblait la quart King Ross où l'attendait Cédric. Ils discutèrent ce qu'il sembla quelque minute et le Poufsouffle lui proposa vivre ou mourir mais avant d'avoir pu faire son choix, il se sentit arraché à cet endroit mais il vit la silhouette de morceau d'âme de Voldemort mourir. Il vit Hermione penché au dessus de lui et le camp des Ténèbres avait disparu. Suite à ça, le Ministère reconnu le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore lui expliqua la prophétie et existence des horcruxes. Harry retourna chez ses moldus où, en plus des coups de son oncle, il reçu une visite surprise qui le laissa en train de se vider de son sang. Il fit un vœu et se retrouva à époque de ses parents.

_ Tu es mort, murmura le loup.

_ Euh… Pas vraiment. C'était le passage entre la vie et la mort. Voldemort aussi du y faire un tour mais comme il avait trop factionné son âme, il n'y à pas été.

**Fin du souvenir**

Rémus soupira mais sourit. Harry avait eut assez confiance en lui pour lui dire dès ses 16ans. Il ne savait pas si James et Sirius auraient cette occasion. Pensez à eux aussi directement lui fit mal, comme un poignard dans le cœur qui lui rappela que maintenant il était seul. James et Sirius étaient morts, Peter était un traitre et Harry était dans le passé et comptait bien rester avec lui mais dans ce nouveau futur qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. La Magie sembla le comprendre. Rémus ferma les yeux en souriant, heureux du futur qu'il avait à la place de ce qu'il vivait à l'instant. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, comme s'il dormait, mais les battements de son cœur se firent eux aussi plus lents, tellement lents qu'ils finirent par s'arrêté complètement. Quelque heures plus tard, un autre professeur inquiet de ne pas le voir descendre ni assuré ses cours toqua à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponde, il dit le mot de passe et entra. L'appartement était silencieux et le professeur visita chaque pièce avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et vit l'homme semblant dormir avec un sourire aux lèves. Mais il ne vit pas le mouvement habituel du torse sous la respiration, il prit le pout et ne sentit rien. Il soupira, l'homme était mort. Il envoya un patronus à Dumbledore et à Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière constata le décès et Dumbledore avait l'air étrange, ce qui ne plut pas au professeur. Le directeur était devenu trop manipulateur.

*** * *** Dans la chaleur des draps pourpres, Arès se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il toucha sa poitrine et sentit le lien qu'il avait avec le Rémus adulte se rompre. Il se mit à sangloter et réveilla Rémus. Le loup quitta son lit pour celui d'Arès, il le prit dans ses bras.

_ Chut… Calme-toi…

_ Rémus… Il est mort, sanglota-t-il.

_ Qui ? Moi ? Enfin…

_ Oui… La Magie lui a donné la paix car il était totalement seul maintenant.

_ C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

_ Mais il est mort !

_ Chut… Je suis toujours là moi. Même si je ne suis pas totalement lui.

_ Merci, murmura Arès.

Le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de son compagnon. Rémus, lui, soupira. Alors comme ça, il était mort… Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir en perdant sa meute et son compagnon avant même de l'avoir trouvé. Cela lui fit comprendre que la Magie avait bien fait, il ne servait à rien de vivre avec autant de douleur dans son cœur. Mais il avait aussi conscience que cette mort ébranlait son compagnon : Arès avait perdu toute sa famille avec la mort du Rémus futur.

*** * *** La neige faisait un merveilleux tapis immaculé dans le parc, Arès regardait la forêt interdite, songeur, il sursauta quand il sentit les bras de Rémus passé autour de sa taille et sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Le loup sentait toujours quand il allait mal.

_ Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

_ C'est bientôt Noël.

_ En effet.

_ Tu rentres chez toi ?

_ Non. Ma famille n'est pas très riche et depuis la mort de la mère, mon père ne va très bien. Il se sent coupable de tout ce qui nous arrive depuis que je me suis fais mordre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il a insulté les loups-garous face à Greyback, un lycan qui se faisait passé pour un mendiant moldu. Pour se venger de mon père, il m'a transformé.

_ Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas. James va peut être nous inviter à passer chez lui.

Rémus laissa passé un silence, se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Arès en se moment.

_ Pourquoi me poses-tu ses questions ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eus de Noël en famille dont je puisse me souvenir.

_ Oh… Arès…

_ QUOI, s'écria une voix venant de la porte du dortoir. Tu n'as aucun souvenir de fêtes en famille ?

Sirius était monté dans le dortoir en voyant que Rémus ne redescendait pas avec Arès et il avait entendu la dernière phrase.

_ Non. Ma famille biologique est morte quand j'avais un peu plus d'un an et ma tante et mon oncle n'aimait pas trop ce que j'étais.

_ Comment ça, demanda Rémus.

_ Ils n'aimaient pas la magie et ses représentants. Ils avaient une vie tout à fait banale, normale et j'étais une tâche à leur normalité.

_ JAMES, hurla le chien.

Le susnommé arriva en trombe dans le dortoir et chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien poussé son camarade à l'appelé ainsi.

_ Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

_ Serait-il possible que tes parents accordent les vacances de Noël à Arès et Rémus aussi ?

_ Il faut que je leur demande, mais je crois qu'ils ne diront pas non… Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que notre très cher voyageur n'a pas de souvenirs de Noël en famille.

_ Par… Pardon, s'étrangla James.

Arès roula des yeux et répéta

_ J'avais un peu plus d'un an quand ma famille est morte et les gens qui m'ont recueilli n'aimaient ni la magie ni les gens qui font de la magie. A votre avis, aurais-je quitté mon époque si j'avais encore une famille aimante ?

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé, murmura James.

_ Moi non plus. Et toi Rémus ?

_ Je me suis dis qu'il avait de bonne raison de le faire sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait.

_ Rémus, la voix de la raison.

_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à Serdaigle, demanda Sirius.

_ Les Serdaigles auraient étudié Rémus au lieu de chercher à l'aider s'ils avaient découverts son… État.

_ C'est à peut près ce que m'a dit le choixpeau.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire et Arès eut un sourire.

*** * *** C'est un paysage blanc qui les accompagna jusqu'à Londres. Le train mit plus de temps à atteindre sa destination, la neige sous ses roues le ralentissait même avec l'aide de la magie. Arès entendait James et Sirius faire une partie de cartes explosives et sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Rémus lire à côté de lui. Son regard ne voulait quitter ce tapis blanc qui recouvrait pour un temps les horreurs du monde. Et Arès en avait vu. Rémus finit par le sortir de ses pensées qui avaient tendances à se faire sombre.

_ Arès ?

Son regard se détacha, pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, de la fenêtre.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux depuis qu'on est entré dans ce compartiment.

_ Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Sur la guerre ?

_ Presque. Sur les horreurs que crée l'être humain, quel qu'il soit.

_ Ce n'est pas très joyeux, quoi, intervient Sirius.

Arès haussa les épaules et le chien lui proposa de jouer aux cartes quand il vit qu'il allait se replonger dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé.

*** * *** Le quoi 9¾ était bondé mais James réussit à retrouvé ses parents dans cette foule. Le couple Potter ressemblait assez à ce qu'il avait imaginé : Monsieur Potter était grand, musclé, les cheveux châtain ébouriffé, les yeux bleus et la peau plutôt doré pour un mois de décembre, Arès remarqua aussi qu'il avait de grandes mains qui semblaient calleuses, Madame Potter était un peu plus petite que son mari, elle avait de long cheveux noir qui tombait en boucle dans son dos, les yeux marrons mais pas de cette teinte tellement banal qui court les rues, la peau pâle, elle avait la taille plutôt fine et de petite mains fines et douces. James avait hérité du visage de son père mais de la silhouette de sa mère avec la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, mais même avec la silhouette de sa mère, James ne faisait pas féminin. Peut être grâce au Quidditch, se dit-il.

_ Bonjour, les salua trop joyeusement Sirius.

_ Monsieur, Madame Potter.

_ Bonjour.

_ Oh ! Bonjour Sirius, Rémus. Tu dois être Arès, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Madame.

_ Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

_ Moi de même, Madame.

_ Tu m'as l'air plus net que Pettigrow.

_ Papa !

_ Je t'avais dis que je sentais quelque chose de mauvais en lui, James. C'est toi qui ne m'as pas écouté !

_ Pourrions-nous réglé cette affaire à la maison, demanda Madame Potter.

_ Bien sûr, ma chérie. Bien, prenez cela, nous y allons en Portoloin.

Le groupe s'accrocha au trousseau et disparu du quai 9¾ pour apparaitre devant un manoir de pierre blanche. L'endroit était magnifique : un jardin immense avec une forêt, des serres, un terrain de Quidditch, un lac et un chemin menant surement aux grilles du domaine. Monsieur Potter monta les marches qui menaient à la porte en bois noir de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et invita le groupe à entré. Le hall était magnifique, le sol était totalement blanc avec un tapis carmin et les murs étaient blancs avec des lignes courbes dorées, un grand escalier blanc avec la rampe dorée montait aux étages et plusieurs portes étaient présentes. Le père de famille les menant dans un salon. L'endroit était reposant, les murs étaient bleus clairs, le sol était recouvert épais tapis bleus foncés, le bois des meubles était noir mais les coussins des fauteuils et du canapé étaient turquoises, une petite bibliothèque rassemblait des livres de distraction et la fenêtre donnait sur une partie du jardin bien fleurit. Monsieur Potter s'assit sur le canapé et son épouse s'installa à ses côtés, obligeant les jeunes à s'installé sur les fauteuils qui faisaient face au couple.

_ James a beaucoup parlé de vos exploits, Monsieur Iril…

_ S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Arès.

_ Bien sûr. James nous a dis que vous veniez du futur, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh… Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Vous êtes en train de changer le futur, voilà ce qui se passe, accusa Madame Potter.

_ Et la trame du temps ne DOIT PAS être changé !

_ Alors, écoutez-moi bien, grogna Arès, je ne suis pas venu dans le passé pour détruire quoi que se soit ou subir les remontrances de gens qui se savent rien de ce qui va se passé ! Mon futur est horrible ! Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais et ses mangemorts sont de plus en plus jeunes ! Il ne reste d'un membre de la famille Potter, il ne reste aucun héritier de sang de la famille Black, la vie de la famille Malfoy tient sur une mission suicide de l'héritier qui a notre âge. L'Ordre du Phénix peut à peine lutter contre Voldemort, le Ministère est presque entièrement sous la coupelle du Lord et Poudlard risque de tomber à tout moment ! Un enfant doit lutter contre ce monstre car une prophétie l'a désigné comme celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses parents sont morts quand il avait à peine une année et il a vécu chez la famille moldue de sa mère. Il a affronté un professeur possédé en première année, un basilic en deuxième année, le seul évadé Azkaban en troisième année, un dragon en couvaison, les peuples du lac de Poudlard et Voldemort lui-même en quatrième année et il a affronté de nouveau Voldemort en cinquième année après avoir perdu son parrain ! Et l'homme qui a plus de soixante as de magie noire derrière lui a découpé son âme en morceau et les a mit dans des objets pour ne pas mourir est celui qu'il doit vaincre ! ALORS NE ME DITES PAS QUE JE NE DOIS PAS CHANGER LE FUTUR !

_ Pouvons-nous savoir votre nom de naissance ?

Arès jeta un œil interrogateur à Rémus qui hocha positivement la tête mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils sachent tous se taire.

_ Oui mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit divulgué alors je vous demande un serment sorcier.

_ QUOI ! Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne tiens pas ç ce que mes secrets soient découvert à cause d'un coup de colère ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Ça sent le vécu, dit Monsieur Potter.

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. Vous savez comment faire ?

_ Oui. J'aimerais que les elfes de maison aient aussi un sort pour protéger ses secrets.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je connais un elfe qui n'est pas fidèle.

_ Très bien. Votre nom de naissance.

Arès prit une profonde inspiration, il savait qu'il allait lâcher une bombe et que ce qu'il avait dit avant aller sonner dans leurs esprits.

_ Je suis… Harry James Potter.

_ Nous… Nous sommes morts, murmura Sirius.

_ Oui. Enfin pas vraiment. Evans avait réussit à ensorcelé papa mais j'imagine qu'il avait des moments de lucidités car je ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Explique-toi !

_ Et bien… Sur le papier, je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans mais vu mon physique, je ne suis pas sûr que la génétique dise la même chose.

_ La quoi ?

_ Un truc moldu pour savoir si quelqu'un est vraiment l'enfant de ses parents par exemple.

_ Waouh !

_ Donc, James et Evans sont morts, dit Sirius. Et moi ?

_ Tu as passé 12ans à Azkaban pour trahison et pour faire partie d'un groupe illégal. Sauf que tu étais innocent mais tu étais toujours un fugitif quand tu t'es échappé de la prison pour retrouvé Pettigrow et moi à Poudlard. Tu es mort avant que je remonte dans le temps.

_ Comment ?

_ J'avais un lien mental avec Voldemort et il m'envoyer des visions. En fin d'année, j'ai reçu une vision qui te montrait dans le Département des Mystères, torturé par Tom. J'ai appelé ton elfe et il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là donc avec des amis ont est partit là-bas sauf que tu n'y étais pas mais il y avait une prophétie qui me concerné avec le Lord. Je l'ai prise et les mangemorts sont arrivé. Quant on a été acculé dans la Salle de l'Arche, l'Ordre est arrivé. Tu t'es battu avec Lestrange… Enfin Bellatrix et tu es passé à travers le Voile.

_ Et alors ?

_ Le Voile est un passage vers la mort, expliqua Monsieur Potter.

*** * *** Arès avait été installé dans la chambre à côté de celle de Rémus et le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette chambre… C'était trop grand, il y avait trop d'espace entre le lit et la porte, entre le lit et l'armoire, entre la porte et la fenêtre. Il frissonna et tenta de se rassuré en se disant que sa baguette était à portée de main et que sa malle était aux pieds du lit. Il sursauta en entendant le cri d'un animal dehors. Il sauta sur ses pieds et quitta sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Rémus et se glissa dans l'entre bâillement. Il referma tout aussi doucement la porte et marcha silencieusement jusqu'au lit dans lequel il se glissa.

_ Arès, marmonna un Rémus encore ensommeillé, qu'es-ce que tu fais là.

_ Je… Ma chambre m'oppresse, murmura-t-il.

_ Elle est trop petite ?

_ NON, cria-t-il en murmurant. Elle est trop, beaucoup trop grande.

_ D'accord, murmura le loup enserrant Arès contre lui.

Au matin, un rayon de soleil réveilla Rémus, il se frotta le visage et sentit un poids contre son torse. Il tourna la tête et vit Arès endormit contre son épaule. Il caressa la joue de l'endormit et sourit en le sentant se peloter un peu plus contre lui. Arès soupira de bonheur et se colla à son oreiller chaud. Le fait qu'un oreiller est rarement chaud et tel que le sien monta lentement dans le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil du jeune homme. Il papillonna des yeux et se releva en position assise, en se frottant les yeux. Il bailla en mettant sa main contre sa bouche et ouvrit un œil, l'autre toujours frotté.

_ Bonjour Arès.

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux. Rémus. « Mais qu'es-ce… » Commença-t-il à pensé avant de se rappeler qu'il avait squatté le lit du loup pour la nuit.

_ B'jour Mus.

Le loup sourit et Arès sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Rémus se redressa et embrassa le nez d'Arès, qui prit une teinte coquelicot.

_ Rémus, bafouilla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit aussi soudainement que violement et claqua contre le battant. James entra et lança un :

_ Bonjour Moony ! Il est l'heure de se lever.

L'importun se tut brusquement et devient aussi rouge que la couleur de sa Maison.

_ James, vient une voix du couloir, Arès n'est pas dans sa chambre.

_ Je sais, dit-il.

Sirius apparu sur le seuil et éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son elfe et la teinte des deux loups.

_ Allons, James, tu ne vois pas qu'on dérange ?

Le cerf rougit sous le sous-entendu de son âme-sœur et quitta la chambre. Arès cligna des yeux. Il venait de se passer quoi là ?

_ Il vaut mieux se lever, sinon ils vont revenir.

Arès hocha distraitement de la tête et Rémus disparue dans la salle de bain. Le voyageur temporel ne sortit de son étonnement qu'en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il quitta la chambre de Rémus et se prépara dans la sienne.


	6. Voldemort et horcruxes

Chapitre 5 : Voldemort et horcruxes

*** * *** Les vacances de Noël étaient passées trop vite pour les quatre compères et Arès n'avait plus eut de vision venant du futur. Poudlard était encore plus magnifique ainsi enneigé mais les Maraudeurs retrouvèrent avec joie la chaleur du château : il faisait froid à en pétrifier un loup-garou. Le banquet de rentrée fut magique jusqu'au moment où un épais brouillard noir envahi la Grande Salle et éteignit toutes les bougies. Une voix bien connu en sorti.

_ Je ne sais pas QUI s'amuse à salir mon nom mais sachez que cet acte ne demeura pas impuni ! Je ne tolère pas qu'on me traîne dans la boue ! Je suis un persécuteur ! Pas un persécuté ! C'est MOI qui dirigerai ce monde ! MOI ! Vous m'entendez !

_ Vous vous rendre compte qu'en ne disant pas que vous êtes un sang-pur, vous confirmez les dires de ceux qui conte votre histoire ?

_ Je SUIS un sang-pur, espèce de vaurien !

_ Alors pourquoi votre nom « Voldemort » ou Jedusor n'apparait dans aucune communauté magique du Monde ?

_ Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi !

_ Pourquoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Vous ne savez même pas QUI je suis, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort.

_ Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne veux pas le nom de ce mol…

_ Moldu ?

_ NON !

La voix disparue ainsi que la fumée et la Grande Salle vit avec stupéfaction que personne ne semblait avoir répondu à Voldemort et être toujours vivant.

_ Bien, toussota Dumbledore, il est temps d'aller au lit.

La Grande Salle se vida en grand bruit et personne ne fit attention au sourire du nouveau Gryffondor, sauf les Maraudeurs.

*** * *** Arès quitta son lit et prit le chemin de la sortie. Arrivé hors des barrières de l'école, il transplana. Il arriva dans une grotte, au milieu d'un lac qui n'inspirait confiance. Arès se tourna vers le centre de l'îlot et récupéra le médaillon de Serpentard, la Magie confirma qu'il était le vrai et il disparue de la grotte pour Poudlard. Il se glissa dans ses appartements et mit cette nouvelle boite avec les autres : le diadème, la bague, le journal, le médaillon. Quatre, plus que la coupe et le serpent. La Magie sourit, elle n'aurait bientôt plus à prendre le contrôle de son enfant. Elle le reconduit dans un lit et s'endormit.

*** * *** Rémus fut réveillé par un doux gémissement. Il souffla, James et Sirius allaient encore faire des leurs. Sauf qu'il entendit le deuxième gémissement beaucoup trop près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les cheveux d'Arès. Le jeune voyageur lui tournait le dos et il était niché dans ses bras. Rémus détacha ses bras et roula sur le dos. Arès en profita pour se retourner et se coller à lui. Le loup retient un soupir, il comprenait les gémissements de son compagnon et il se sentit être dans le même état. Il gémit quand il respira à plein poumon les hormones que produisait Arès.

_ Rémus, soupira-t-il dans son rêve.

Le châtain laissa courir sa main sur les bras doré de l'endormit puis sa main passa dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Arès creusa le dos, accentua le contact de la jambe de Rémus. Il appuya un peu plus ses touchers et glissa sa main dans son boxeur. Arès gémit et commença à se frotter contre son partenaire. Le corbeau finit par ouvrir les yeux et les jeux commencèrent.

*** * *** A la table du petit-déjeuner se fut Rémus- rougissant- et James ainsi que Sirius- moqueur- qui s'installèrent, laissa la place à côté du loup libre. Arès arriva quelque instant plus tard, légèrement rouge. Il s'installa aux côtés de son compagnon et commença à se servir. Il avait bien vu le regard moqueur de ses parents et ceux interrogateurs du reste de la table.

_ Rémus ne dira rien, c'est sûr, commença James.

_ Mais toi, Arès, parlera-tu, continua Sirius.

_ Oui, reprit le cerf.

_ Raconte tout !

_ De quoi, demanda faussement innocent Arès.

_ Oh… Très intelligent.

_ Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Non, bien sûr, ironisa le chien.

_ Mais dites de quoi vous parler !

_ De la toute petite chose, recommença James.

_ Qu'on a vu en vous réveillant.

_ Mais… Il faut parler de vous, avant, non ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Bien sûr, de la première à celle d'y a quelque heures, sans en omettre aucune.

_ On n'a rien dit, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix.

Pour la première fois, les deux leaders des Maraudeurs se firent claquer le clapet.

*** * *** Arès observa Pré-au-Lard du haut d'un toit, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait empreinte à son père. Il regarda avec plaisir le subterfuge marché : un espion avait dévoilé l'attaque du village par Voldemort aujourd'hui et Arès avait rapidement mit en place cette farce. Aider par l'Ordre de Poudlard entier, les habitants du village avaient été mit en sécurité et des golems avaient prit leur place. Les élèves étaient confinés devant les grilles et d'autres golems se baladaient à leur place dans ce village en carton. Oui, village en carton car Arès et l'OP n'avaient pas seulement protégé la vie mais aussi l'économie de Pré-au-Lard. Grâce à tous, le village avait été déplacé sous terre.

_ Il y a quelqu'un en hauteur, cria un homme qui n'avait pas l'air entièrement humain.

Arès sourit encore plus et vola de toit en toit pour rejoindre le château. L'homme-loup le poursuivit à l'odeur et le rattrapa sur le chemin vers l'école.

_ Montre-toi !

_ Pourquoi Greyback ? Tu vas me mordre ?

_ Comment connais-tu mon nom, grogna-t-il.

_ Tu as mordu un de mes amis. Et je te connais.

Avant que le lycan puisse répondre, il fut pétrifié.

_ Une bonne chose de faite, murmura-t-il, un cobaye pour Sévérus.

L'adolescent lit léviter son prisonnier et le recouvrit de la cape. Il fit signe aux Maraudeurs et à Sévérus de le suivre quand il entra à l'école. Il les conduit dans la Salle sur Demande et dévoila le loup-garou.

_ Tu l'as affronté, commença à paniquer Rémus.

_ Non. Je l'ai pris par surprise.

_ En quoi suis-je concerné, demanda Sévérus.

_ C'est un loup-garou et je me demandais si tu pouvais crée une potion pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas ou plus fusionner avec le loup.

_ Et lui, dit-il en désignant le corps.

_ Il te fait bien un cobaye, non ?

_ Un cobaye, murmura le futur maître des potions.

Le Sombre Serpentard éclata de rire, surprenant les Maraudeurs.

*** * *** La lune était presque pleine quand un élève se glissa hors du château. Ses pas laissaient des traces dans la neige tombante. Il disparu à peine les hautes grilles franchies. Le brun apparu devant la banque et traversa la porte. Tout était silencieux, sombre, froid. Ses pieds le menèrent dans un wagon qui descendit dans les entrailles de la banque et s'arrêta face à un des premiers coffres. Il souffla dans la langue des serpents et entra dans le coffre, des tours de pièces dessinaient un chemin vers une magnifique coupe qui pulsait de magie noire, comme la plupart des artéfacts du lieu. Il invoqua une boité et fit léviter la coupe dans son transporteur. Il la miniaturisa et la glissa dans sa poche. Il sortit du coffre et se retrouva face à des gobelins. Il leva les yeux, les créatures suivirent son regard et quand ils baissèrent les yeux, le jeune homme avait disparu.

_ Dispersez-vous, hurla le chef du groupe.

Il alla hurler quelque chose d'autre quand ils entendirent le cri du dragon. Ils coururent vers l'endroit où il était attaché et virent le dragon s'envoler vers le toit de la banque. La verrerie explosa quand l'animal la traversa, se libérant lui et le voleur. L'imposant animal vola vers Poudlard et atterrit au milieu du parc. Quand Hagrid sortit de sa cabane en l'entendant, Arès était déjà à la moitié du chemin vers sa chambre.

*** * *** Au matin, tout Poudlard put observer un dragon au milieu du parc et Hagrid le chouchoutant encore plus que ses autres créatures. Sirius siffla d'admiration.

_ La personne qui a amenait ca dragon ici est un géni.

Rémus ricane discrètement et regarda Arès du coin de l'œil : il n'avait pas l'air plus surprit que ça.

_ C'est sympa une balade à dos de dragon, dit-il.

_ QUOI, s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

_ Par contre, atterrir dans une rivière, c'est un peu moins sympa.

Les quatre garçons finirent de se préparer et descendirent au petit-déjeuner. La Grande Salle était à peine à moitié pleine, les cours devaient débuter dans une vingtaine minutes. Mais les Maraudeurs purent voir qu'un certain nombre de professeurs étaient aux-aussi après du dragon. D'un seul coup, tous entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et les élèves s'installèrent sans douceur. Les quatre avaient heureusement déjà finit et prirent le chemin inverse quand un groupe arriva et leur fonça dessus. Arès fut projeté contre Rémus pendant que Sirius retenait un James vacillant.

_ Attention, hurla Arès.

Toute la Grande Salle leva la tête, le groupe de dix personnes sourit et le chef sortit rapidement sa baguette. Il prit une première année contre lui et mit sa baguette contre son cou.

_ Vous allez tous bien gentiment vous rendre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera clément avec vous.

_ Tom ? Clément ? Vous voulez rire ?

Le groupe de retourna et se trouva face à Arès, une aura aux couleurs de Poudlard autour de lui.

_ Allez avec les autres, siffla l'un d'eux.

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous allez nous tuer ? Vous ne faites pas peur, pas plus que Voldemort.

Les mangemorts frissonnèrent, y comprit dans les rangs des élèves.

_ Votre maître est un faible, un fou, un mégalomane qui a peur de n'inévitable. Il ne me fait pas peur.

_ Tu vas payer les insultes faites au Lord ! Avada…

_ Expelliarmus !

La baguette atterrit dans la main d'Arès et le mangemort traversa la Grande Salle et une vitre. Ses compagnons frissonnèrent mais l'intervention d'Arès avait réveillé les professeurs et les six et septième années qui défendirent eux-aussi leur école. Les dix mangemorts furent attrapée, attachée et retenus dans les cachots du château. Dumbledore n'avait pas confiance en Azkaban depuis les mots d'Arès : « Uns prison si horrible peut être fuie avec un animal petit ou maigre ou avec un homme qui a les détraqueurs pour alliés. » et l'homme savait très bien que le Ministère était corrompu. La sonnerie retentit mais personne n'avait bougé, le choc post-attaqué était encore présent.

*** * *** Sirius était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la Salle Va- et- Viens, il regardait James dormir dans le canapé, une couverture rouge pâle le recouvrant. A la fin des cours, ils s'étaient réfugier ici : Arès semblait prêt à s'énervé, James était plus que fatigué et Rémus avait l'air vouloir tuer tout ceux qui s'approché du voyageur. L'héritier Black sourit en voyant Arès niché contre le torse du loup, endormit, qui avait passé ses bras autour de lui. Rémus s'était à son tour endormit. Sirius invoqua une couverture, s'installa confortablement, s'endormit et rêva de petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus. Il fut réveillé par des murmures et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Rémus et Arès étaient en train de discuter à voix basses et Sirius ne comprit que quelque mot :

_ Chambre des Secrets… Venin de basilic… Besoin… Horcruxes…

_ Pas question…Dangereux… Mort… Phénix…

_ Epée Gryffondor… Fumseck… Maraudeurs… Voldemort…

_ Autre moyen… Pas ce serpent… Fourchelangue…  
_ Moi… Parle… Tom…

_ Mauvais pressentiment… Danger… Yeux… Pétrifier…

_ Poudlard… Débarrasser… Arme… Mains…

_ Il y a un basilic à Poudlard ?

_ Si… Sirius ? Qu'es-ce que tu as entendu ?

_ Bien assez pour comprendre !

_ Qu'es-ce qui se passe, demanda une voix endormit.

_ Il y au un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, qui en passant existe vraiment.

_ Par… Pardon ? C'est une blague ?

_ Non, visiblement Arès et Rémus ne sont pas d'accord sur ce point.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Tu n'iras pas, Arès, prévient Rémus en vu du nouvel air de son compagnon.

_ Je ne serais pas seul, vous serez là aussi.

_ OH OUI ! OH OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! Allez Rémus !

Les voix existées de Sirius et James lui firent baisser les bras. Mais il sentait toujours que quelque chose allait se passer anormalement.

*** * *** Rémus poussa un profond soupir en entrant dans les toilettes des filles. Toilettes hantées, accord mais toilettes des filles quand même. Le loup entraperçu le fantôme de la jeune victime mais Arès lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Je ne vais pas le libérer, grogna-t-il.

Mimi se cacha, Arès siffla le mot de passe. Le passage s'ouvrit et ils sautèrent. Un tapis d'ossement leur évita une douloureuse rencontre avec le sol. Ils suivirent Arès qui les mena vers une deuxième porte où il siffla de nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Serpentard. L'endroit était glauque, humide et sombre.

_ C'est vachement classe, ironisa Sirius.

_ Le temps a fait son effet aussi, répondit Arès.

Le voyageur nettoya la pièce de quelque coup de baguette et il appela le serpent. La bouche de la statue de Serpentard s'ouvrit lentement puis le basilic atterrit durement sur le sol.

§ Tu n'es pas mon maître ! §

§Non, en effet. Mais j'ai un marché à te proposer. §

§Je t'écoute. §

§J'ai besoin de ton venin pour vaincre celui qui salit le nom de ton maître. §

§Mon venin ? §

§Oui. Il a crée des objets pour laisser son âme sur cette terre. §

§Et moi ? §

§Tu pourras rejoindre ton maître. §

§D'accord. §

Le serpent fit gouter son venin dans un récipient puis il s'enroula au sol, au pied de la statue et il se transforma en pierre.

_ Rien de mal.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour quand une ombre de dessina devant eux, le directeur Dumbledore et son phénix.

*** * *** Dans le bureau, quatre adolescents, un vieil homme, un oiseau enflammé, une femme à l'allure sévère et un couple ressemblant à l'un des ados se tenaient. Albus Dumbledore était installé derrière son bureau et observaient les quatre jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face.

_ Pourriez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous faisiez dans cet endroit avec du venin de basilic ?

_ Quoi, hurla l'homme du couple.

_ Monsieur Potter ! Laissez ces enfants parler !

_ Nous avions besoin du venin pour… Une expérience. Je savais qu'il y en avait un ici alors j'ai convaincu les Maraudeurs de m'accompagné. J'ai charmé un serpent quand il m'a paru évidement que Salazar avait mit un mot de passe en fourchelangue et nous sommes descendu. Nous avons trouvé le serpent quelque peu… En hibernation et nous avons recueilli le venin.

_ Monsieur Iril, le grogna McGonagall.

_ J'ai passé un marché avec le serpent en échange de son venin car je parle sa langue, dit à toute vitesse le voyageur.

_ Ça au moins le mérite d'être on ne peut plus honnête, renchérit Sirius, je l'ai entendu !

_ C'était beau et effrayant à la fois, ajouta James.

_ Ce n'était pas comme _lui_, finalisa Rémus.

_ Très bien, soupira le directeur, mais la prochaine fois, par Merlin, prévenait quelqu'un !

_ Oui Monsieur le Directeur.

_ Bien, souffla-t-il, vous pouvez y aller.

Les quatre garçons quittèrent rapidement le bureau, non sans avoir récupérer le précieux venin.

*** * *** Arès observa avec joie son œuvre, ses souris au venin de basilic étaient parfaites ! Nagini n'y survivrait pas. Le voyageur savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la Magie l'emmène chez _lui_. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre : cette nuit-là, un loup se promena cher Voldemort et son familier mourut. La Magie avait fait rester le jeune homme dans ce lieu pour être sûr que le serpent mange les souris et en meurt. L'animal avait rendu l'âme à l'aube. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne remarqua son absence. Mais cette sortie eut pour conséquence que l'adolescent était épuiser.

*** * *** Le weekend venait de commencer quand un ordre apparu sur chaque messager de l'OP. Il était très clair : « RDV SsD, Obj rassemblé, destruct° programmé ». Cette salle ne fut jamais autant remplie en une seule fois. Arès avait ramené les coffres contenants les morceaux d'âme et Rémus, Sirius et James avaient distribués le venin de basilic. Arès déposa les boites aux pieds de la table en pierre qui se trouvait au milieu de la grande pièce et fit tomber le premier horcruxe dessus.

_ Journal de Jedusor, crée à ses 16ans, prend possession de vous en aspirant votre force vital. Cinq personnes autour.

Une personne de chaque Maison s'avança ainsi qu'Arès lui-même.

_ On verse le flacon sur le journal à trois. Un… Deux… Trois…

Une brume noire apparue au dessus de la table et disparue dans un cri aigu. Arès fit disparaître le journal.

_ Au suivant !

Il sortit la bague de Gaunt et la posa sur la table.

_ Bague de Gaunt avec la pierre de résurrection. Volé à son oncle. Vous tue en pourrissant votre corps. Cinq personnes.

Deux Serpentards et trois des autres Maisons s'avancèrent et détruisent la bague à trois. Il plaça un nouvel objet.

_ Médaillon de Serpentard. Voler à Hepzibah Smith. Accentue vos émotions négatives. Cinq personnes.

Regulus et Sirius s'avancèrent ainsi que deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle. Le médaillon fut détruit.

_ Coupe de Poufsouffle. Surement récupérer avec le médaillon mais effet inconnu. Caché à la banque. Cinq personnes.

Rémus s'avança ainsi qu'une personne de chaque Maison.

_ Diadème de Serdaigle. Récupérer en Albanie grâce au fantôme de la Dame Grise, fille de Serdaigle qui a volé le diadème et l'a caché dans une forêt albanaise avant de se faire tuer. Effet inconnu. Cinq personnes.

James s'avança ainsi que les autres Maisons.

_ Bien. Ils sont tous détruit maintenant il ne reste plus que Voldemort. Des plans pour le faire sortir ?

*** * *** Des affiches étaient placardées partout, racontant la vie de Tom Elvis Jedusor, preuves à l'appuie. Les rangs des mangemorts se clairsemaient. Les gens avaient de moins en moins peur de Voldemort et se soulevaient pour le faire reculer. Mais la dernière provocation fut de trop : ses mangemorts se tournaient vers Dumbledore ! Le simulacre d'homme décida d'attaqué Poudlard avant deux mois.


	7. La fin d'un règne, blanc et noir

Chapitre 6 : La fin d'un règne, blanc et noir

*** * *** Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, révélant sa directrice-adjointe.

_ Albus ! Voldemort est aux portes du château et des mangemorts ont investis les couloirs. Un groupe d'élèves se bat dans le parc !

_ Par… Pardon ?

_ Je crois que votre campagne ne lui a pas beaucoup plut.

_ Quelle campagne ?

_ Ce n'était pas vous ? Oh ! Par Gryffondor !

Les deux dirigeants de l'école se dirigèrent rapidement vers le cœur des combats : le parc. Il y avait des détraqueurs, des lycans, des vampires et deux géants en plus des mangemorts. Le parc était rempli de patronus corporels que les élèves avaient fait et les monstrueuses créatures tombaient à l'état de poussière. Un groupe d'élèves s'occupait des géants en abatant leur massue sur leur tête avec le sortilège de lévitation. Rémus menait les lycans dans la Cabane Hurlante et Sévérus lançait des potions pour la soif vampirique. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans être prit dans un piège made in Maraudeurs. Une fois tout les détraqueurs en poussières, les vampires rassasiés et les lycans enfermés tout les élèves se tournèrent vers les mangemorts et attaquèrent. De plus, les patronus n'avaient pas disparu et attaquaient eux aussi les partisans du Lord. Rapidement, Voldemort du intervenir et entra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il sentit quelque chose glisser sur lui et sentit tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait volés quitter son corps.

_ Tom, Tom, Tom, dit une voix, tu ne sais pas que voler c'est mal ?

_ Montre-toi, cracha l'homme serpent.

_ Mais je suis juste devant toi.

L'illusion disparue et il se trouva face à un groupe d'étudiants.

_ Vous n'êtes que des enfants, se moqua-t-il.

_ La preuve, les vampires ne sont plus là, les lycans non plus, les détraqueurs sont en poussière et tes mangemorts dans les cachots de l'école.

Il repéra celui qui avait parlé et lança un sort de magie noire qui fut absorbé par une barrière. En réponse, le Lord se prit plus d'une dizaine Expelliarmus plus ou moins puissants. Sa baguette s'envola et atterrit dans la main d'un brun argenté aux yeux verts. Voldemort vit avec horreur sa baguette s'accorder à ce sorcier.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Moi ? Je ne suis que celui qui a la baguette jumelle à la tienne, Tom.

_ Qu'es-ce que racontes ?

_ Nos baguettes contiennent une plume de phénix. Phénix qui vit sur ses terres et qui n'a donner que deux plumes. Plumes qui se sont retrouvées dans deux puissantes baguettes. L'une a été donnée au futur plus grand mage noir, l'autre à celui qui le combattrait.

_ TU MENS !

_ Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ta baguette m'a accepté ?

_ Tu l'as ensorcelé !

_ Rien qu'en la touchant ? Tu ne veux juste pas admettre la vérité Tom… Aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour sur terre.

_ Je suis immortel, ricana-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, ricana Arès. Ton journal, la bague et le médaillon de la famille, la coupe, le diadème, ton serpent…

_ Tu ne peux pas les détruire !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Un venin très particulier est très efficace contre ça.

_ Quel chose ?

_ L'animal avec qui tu as tué Mimi, Jedusor.

_ Du venin de basilic, murmura Voldemort choqué.

§Et oui, Tom, tu n'es pas le seul à parler cette langue. §

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Moi ? Personne qu'important.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le Lord n'avait pas remarqué que les rangs en face de lui avaient gonflés. Quand il le vit, il blanchit un peu.

_ A trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois !

_ Lapis in aeternum, cria entre vingt et cinquante voix.

Voldemort vit avec horreur de nombreux rayons- oscillant entre le gris foncés et le gris pâle- se dirigeaient droits vers lui. Il ne peut émettre aucun son avant de se transformé en statue de pierre. Arès se détourna quand un sort d'explosion retendit. Chacun alla ramasser un morceau de l'ancienne tout nouvelle statue et l'enferma dans une boite de magie pure, empêchant quiconque de le sortir de sa prison et de le ressuscité.

*** * *** Le Monde Magique était en fête : Voldemort avait rejoint ses ancêtres et ses partisans avaient été interrogés sous la potion de vérité. Au finale, il n'y avait que peu de sorciers qui croyait vraiment en la parole du Lord mais ils avaient été menacé eux ou leur famille- et qu'es-ce qu'un sorcier ne ferait pas pour sa famille. Mais Arès avait remarqué que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que ça et il en avait fait part à l'OP. Une surveillance avait été mit en place pour savoir ce que prévoyait Dumbledore. Arès avait un peu peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

*** * *** Ça faisait presque trois semaines que l'OP gardait un œil sur Albus Dumbledore et les découvertes étaient nombreuses : le directeur n'était pas vraiment bien dans sa tête. Depuis la guerre avec le prédécesseur de Voldemort, il vivait en état de guerre : il avait quitté la réalité pour un monde de guerre permanente. Les syndromes s'étaient aggravés avec les années et plus encore avec l'apparition de Voldemort. Arès débâti avec les membres de l'OP et finalement, lui et les Maraudeurs allèrent voir Madame Pomfresh.

_ Mes petits ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour nous, Madame, mais pour le directeur, commença Rémus.

_ Nous avons remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien et ne semblait pas être très à l'aise avec la victoire sur Voldemort, continua Arès.

_ Alors… Nous avons décidé de l'espionner avec l'OP, exposa Sirius.

_ Et avec les informations qu'on a recueilli, Arès a déduit qu'il vivait toujours en guerre, finalisa James.

_ C'est une maladie psychologique surtout connu pour toucher les soldats moldus qui ont vécu une guerre choquante.

_ Pourquoi ce diagnostique ?

_ J'avais vu un reportage sur les maladies mentales qui pouvaient atteindre les soldats après une situation de guerre et le comportement du directeur correspond.

_ Bien, soupira-t-elle, je vais demander de l'aide à un collègue qui a connaissance des deux sortes de médecines.

_ Il a étudiez la médecine moldue, s'écria Arès.

_ Euh… Oui. Il est un sang-mêlé et a toujours était soignée à la moldue durant son enfance…

_ Bien, je vous fais confiance mais je veux être là quand il sera examiné.

_ D'ac… D'accord, bafouilla l'infirmière.

Les quatre adolescents quittèrent l'infirmerie et informèrent l'OP de l'avancé de cette affaire.

*** * *** Albus Dumbledore regarda avec suspicion les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face, il connaissait Pomfresh et Monsieur Iril mais il ne connaissait pas le deuxième homme. Homme qui lui donnait mauvaise impression, comme s'il allait perdre quelque chose d'important.

_ Albus ! Nous allons vous posez quelque questions.

Il n'aima pas le ton de son amie, elle semblait nerveuse. Le médicomage examina Dumbledore et approuva Arès dans le diagnostique du directeur. Le vieil homme regarda avec suspicion ceux qui lui faisait face et eut une crise. Arès stupéfia l'homme et aida le médicomage à lui envoyer une potion dans l'estomac pour le transporté dans un lieu sûr. Le médecin donna à l'infirmière le document d'invalidé concernant Dumbledore à donner au conseil des gouverneurs. En attendant le choix d'un nouveau directeur Minerva McGonagall prendrait la direction de Poudlard.

*** * * **L'OP poussa le Ministère à interroger tout leurs membres sous la potion de vérité ainsi de nombreuse personnes furent mise hors d'état de nuire. L'OP fit voter le contrôle de chaque personne qui postulait à un poste au Ministère de cette manière plus un contrôle régulier mais aucunement annoncé pour personne, même pour le Ministre lui-même, ce serait une langue-de-Plomb qui tirait au sort des personnes, tous les mois et qui n'avait pas été interroger dans les six mois passés. Une autre loi fut voté, le Ministre de la Magie restait en place trois ans et ne pouvait pas faire plus de trois mandats en tout et pour tout en tant que Ministre. L'OP fit une réunion avec tous les représentants des races magiques et ensembles recréèrent des lois justes pour tous. Personne n'était supérieur à un autre et inversement. L'allée des embrumes fut écumé et de nombreuses magies furent ressorties de l'ombre et un nouveaux classement fut établi, il n'était plus question de magie blanche ou noire mais de niveau de difficultés. Poudlard subit elle aussi des changements, les professeurs étaient testés chaque années sur leurs compétences et leur pédagogie : un bon professeur n'est pas une personne avec beaucoup de compétences. Ainsi le professeur fantôme prit sa retraite dans l'au-delà. Minerva McGonagall fut élue Directrice de Poudlard et elle désigna Madame Chourave comme directrice adjointe. Un nouveau professeur de métamorphose fut engagé.

*** * *** Arès regarda le paysage défilé sous ses yeux, le Poudlard Express quittait l'école pour deux long mois, heureusement qu'il resterait avec Rémus. Le lycan retournait chez son père. Monsieur Lupin lui avait semblait trop heureux de la « guérison » de son fils. Le brun fut quelque peu surprit en voyant la maison familiale des Lupin. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi grande que celle des Potter mais plus que le Terrier- plus ordonné surtout- mais elle montrait une certaine aisance. La maison était faite de pierres brunes sombres, le toit était entièrement noir et la porte semblait quelque peu pourrie, les grilles qui protégeaient le terrain étaient en argent sale et presque entièrement couvertes de lierres, à l'image des grilles, le jardin était une vraie jungle et Arès cru voire l'ombre de quelque créatures magiques ou non. Rémus poussa les grilles qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement et juste assez pour les laisser passer. Les deux jeunes hommes se frayèrent un chemin vers la maison. Le loup ouvrit la porte qui manqua de s'écroulée. L'intérieur était tout aussi abandonné que le reste, le sol était noir de crasse, les meubles couverts de poussières grasses, les murs étaient ternes de saleté et les fenêtres occulté par un mélange de poussière, de liquide diverse et d'autre chose qu'Arès ne chercha même pas à analyser.

_ Tu ne vis pas vraiment ici, n'es-ce pas, demanda Arès.

_ Ma maison ne vous plaît pas jeune homme, demanda une voix devant de la pièce voisine. Si vous êtes ici pour critiquer, vous pouvez repartir aussi sec, tous les deux ! Poudlard m'a forcé à te prendre pour l'été, Rémus, toi et ton… _Ami_, il cracha ce mot. Bien. Allez dans tes quartiers, Rémus. Tu sais où c'est ?

_ Oui monsieur.

Le châtain les mena dans l'aile la plus reculée de la maison, l'endroit était encore plus sale que l'entrée de la demeure. Il déplaça délicatement la porte et invita Arès à entré. La pièce était pire que sa chambre chez les Dursley : le bois des meubles était vermoulu, le matelas était aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier et mangeait par les mites, comme tous les tissus de la pièce, en plus de nombreux parasites magiques peuplaient la chambre.

_ Ce n'est pas ta chambre, Rémus… N'es-ce pas ? C'est une farce, hein ?

_ Non, souffla le loup, la maison est abandonnée depuis presque autant de temps que je fus un lycan…

_ Ton père….

_ Ce n'est pas mon père ! Mon père est mort peu de temps avant que je me fasse mordre et ma mère s'est très vite remarier. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle trompait mon père depuis mes un an. L'homme qu'elle a épousé avait un titre- contrairement à mon père- mais il était pauvre : il jouait beaucoup dans le monde moldu et perdait toujours. Ma… Mère à occulter de lui dire que j'étais un loup-garou mais il a fini par le savoir en entrant dans la _chambre_ qui m'était donné une de _ces nuit-là_. Il est devenu fou. Le lendemain, il a accusé de tous ses malheureux, il a même dit que c'était ma faute si mon père était mort. Mais je sais que ça ce n'est pas vrai ! L'année d'après, elle est tombé malade et a finit par mourir mais juste avant, elle lui a demandé de me garder. Elle lui a même fait faire un serment inviolable. Il n'a pas eut le choix mais il a fait de ma vie une misère.

_ Il est hors de question de rester ici !

_ Mais Poudlard…

_ A demande à ton tuteur de te prendre car l'école va avoir un nouveau directeur ou une nouvelle directrice étant donné que Dumbledore est chez les fous ! L'école aurait trouvé un nouveau lieu de résidence pour toi, pour nous ! Ne déballes pas, on part cette nuit !

_ D'accord.

*** * *** La nuit était noir encre et pas une étoile tapissait le voile nocturne. Le silence habituel fut brisé par des bruits de pas humain, du mouvement des capes, des chuchotements, des murs que l'on rase. Les bagages avaient étaient rétrécit et glisser dans leur poche. Arès et Rémus sortir du domaine et une fois sur la route, le brun agita sa baguette et un bus violet fit sont apparition dans un Bang sonore.

_ Bienvenue au Magicobus ! Transport magique pour sorcier en détresse, vous n'avez qu'à…

_ Oui, oui. On est pressé !

_ Où ?

_ Au Chaudron Baveur !

_ Quatorze morilles… Vingt-deux morilles avec une tasse de chocolat chaud pour chacun…

Arès lui fourra le nombre exact de morilles et le jeune homme leur donna une tasse chacun. Arès et Rémus s'installèrent sur un lit mais Arès s'agrippa à la tête de lit.

_ Tu devrais faire la même chose, conseilla le brun.

Le châtain écouta son conseil et s'agrippa au lit juste au moment où le bus repartait. Rémus écarquilla les yeux en voyant les « prouesses » du bus violet.

_ Ce bus est fou, murmura-t-il.

_ Mais c'est comme ça qu'il le plus rapide, le surprenant et le plus magique des transports magiques !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Chez les moldus, un sorcier sans balais est un faux sorcier, le transplantage est de la téléportassions- quoi de plus banal- et la chemine est le chemin du Père Noël alors pourquoi pas des sorciers ? Mais un bus violet qui fait des barioles…

_ Je vois, rit le loup.

Le bus arriva rapidement au Chaudron Baveur : il y avait peu de monde et ils n'étaient gère loin de Londres. L'enseigne allait fermée quand ils entrèrent mais Tom, le barman, leur donna quand même une chambre pour la nuit.

*** * *** Ça faisait presque une semaine que Rémus et Arès vivaient au Chaudron Baveur mais les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient pour se payer un appartement ou s'ils gagnaient beaucoup, une maison. Rémus ne voulait pas dépendre de ses amis et Arès comprenait très bien : il avait vécu au dépend de ses relatifs qui lui faisaient très bien sentir. Même s'il savait que James et Sirius ne feraient jamais une chose pareille, il préférait se débrouiller par lui-même. Arès soupira en quittant le magasin de potions, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'était pas très doué mais grâce au gérant de l'enseigne, il en apprenait tout les jours sans avoir l'impression d'être idiot. Il sourit doucement et se dirigea vers la librairie, Rémus restait toujours au moins trente minutes à parler connaissance avec les gérants et ils avaient finit par autorisé Arès à rentrer quand ils avaient vu le nombre de connaissance que les deux garçons avaient ensembles. En entrant, il eut la surprise d'entendre des éclats de voix.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas garder cet animal comme employer ! C'est un loup-garou ! Cela fait quinze minutes que je vous le répète !

_ Sauf que c'est impossible ! Un lycan ne peut pas travaillé les trois jours après la pleine lune et elle était hier !

_ Monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis le propriétaire de ce magasin ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis Arès Iril, élève de Poudlard, employé du magasin de potion, vivant actuellement au Chaudron Baveur avec Rémus Lupin ici présent, lycan fusionné.

_ Vous voyez ! C'est un lycan !

_ Un lycan fusionné, ignorant ! Les gens comme vous ont tellement lynché les lycans qu'à la place de fusionner avec le loup, ils le rejettent !

_ Que… Quoi ?

_ Un lycan fusionné est comme un animagus loup !

L'homme n'eut plus rien à opposé contre le travail de Rémus et il repartit la queue entre les jambes.

_ Merci jeune homme, murmura le gérant.

Arès ne fit que lui sourire en réponse.

*** * *** Le jeune corbeau fixa la maison avec plaisir, dans peu de temps elle serait la leurs ! La maison était de taille modeste mais elle comptait quatre chambres : la chambre de maître, deux chambres pour les enfants et la chambre d'ami, le tout à l'étage avec trois salles d'eaux. Le rez-de-chaussée était, lui, composé d'une cuisine, d'une salle à manger, d'un salon, de deux bureaux et d'une salle « de bal ». La maison était entourée d'un jardin assez vaste pour accueillir un semblant de terrain de Quidditch sans que ça ne prenne toute la place et d'un morceau de forêt qui communiquait avec la forêt du coin. Arès se tourna vers le propriétaire actuel de la demeure et signa le contrat de vente, il voulait faire ce cadeau à Rémus. Il sourit comme un dingue et prit les clés des mains de l'homme.

_ Merci jeune homme.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur.

L'homme sourit doucement.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de voir des gens s'acheter sa propre maison.

_ Mer… Merci monsieur.

Le vieil homme lui dit adieu et transplana Merlin sait où.

_ Notre maison, murmura Arès.

Il fit un grand sourire et transplana vers le travail de Rémus, qui lui n'avait pas prit de jour de congés aujourd'hui. Le loup était en train de mettre de nouveau livres en rayons, livres qui devaient y être mit de façon moldu car ils supportaient très mal la magie. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Des livres magiques ne supportant pas la magie de la librairie.

_ Rémus, cria-t-il.

Le susnommé sursauta et laissa tomber les livres qui émirent un bruit de protestation.

_ Arès ! Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

_ Désolé ! Mais il faut que tu voies…

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre midi ?

_ NON !

_ Allez-y, l'encouragea son patron, i n'y a jamais grand monde en cette période.

_ Merci monsieur, s'exclama joyeusement Arès.

_ Mais, commença Rémus.

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il était déjà traîné dehors avant de transplaner. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds grâce à un miracle et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était calme mais accueillant, c'était un petit village sorcier comme il en existe si peu, le plus grand et le plus connu étant Pré- au-Lard à côté de Poudlard.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ On n'est pas encore arrivé ! Viens !

Le châtain se laissa entraîner par son compagnon et il arriva devant une maison modeste mais très jolie et très accueillante.

_ Arès, ne me dis pas que….

_ Bienvenue dans notre nouvelle maison !

_ Arès, grogna-t-il.

_ Elle ne te plaît pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça mais j'aurais aimé être prévenu.

_ C'est toi qui l'a choisit !

_ Que ? Les prospectus ! Et pour le vendeur ?

_ J'ai demandé à Lord Potter…

_ Donc ?

_ Il est net, a une bonne réputation et part dans une maison de retraite pour finir sa vie sans soucis.

_ Très bien.

Rémus sourit doucement à son amant et âme-sœur avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, l'aura de la maison lui donnait confiance.

_ Tu me fais visiter, demanda-t-il au corbeau.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**10ans plus tard**_

*** * *** Arès soupira en déposant délicatement l'enfant enfin endormit dans son berceau. Il se releva et rejoint Rémus et leurs invités dans le salon. James et Sirius partageaient un canapé avec leur premier enfant : Arianne Potter-Black, 5ans, et son jeune frère Lilian Potter-Black, 3ans ½. Le jeune garçon était assit sur les genoux de Sirius et la demoiselle entre eux tendit que James était quelque peu affalé dans son coin à cause de son ventre, pour e troisième fois arrondi. Regulus Black était installé sur un fauteuil, il n'avait pas encore trouvé son âme-sœur mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Sévérus, lui, était lui aussi installé sur un canapé, il venait de rompre avec une très jolie experte en botanique mais il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop féminine pour lui, comme toutes les femmes d'ailleurs… Narcissa Bla… Malfoy s'était finalement marier à Lucius quand il avait fini sa peine après le diagnostique d'un lavage de cerveau par son père. La jeune mère avait pu libérer sa soirée après moult disp… Discutions. Mari et enfant étaient bien entendu restés à la maison. Arès s'assit sur les genoux de Rémus qui avait fini par poser leur fille à terre, la petite Harmonie avait les cheveux de Rémus mais les yeux d'Arès alors que leur deuxième était l'inverse. La discussion reprit sur les changements dans le Monde Magique et tous les biens faits qu'ils avaient apporté : les sorciers n'étaient plus cachés grâce à la technique qu'Arès avait proposée : élargir peu à peu les personnes sachant la condition de sorcier des enfants né-moldu. Technique qui avait très bien marché. Grâce aux moldus, les sorciers avaient rapprit à se servir d'autre chose que de la magie, ils étaient moins embonpoints et plus tolérant aussi. Le monde que Merlin voulait était lentement en train de dessiner. Les médicomages, les guérisseurs et les médecins moldus avaient même trouvé un remède pour les cracmols. Le Monde Magique s'était finalement ouvert et avait enfin prit le chemin de l'avenir.


End file.
